Together
by Hollysgirl
Summary: Van Helsing managed to save Anna and now they face the future. But with the return of an old enemy, will they succeed on doing it...together? COMPLETE
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and have nothing to gain from this except the satisfaction of my Muse.  
  
Together  
  
Chapter One: Awakening  
  
The first thing Anna Valerious became aware of was the warm downy sheets and soft mattress beneath her. Slowly, she became aware of the cotton nightdress she was wearing. She moved her head and felt the familiar tickling feeling when a strand of her hair fell across her face. Anna revelled in the comforting warmth of her bed, enjoying the cosiness that surrounded her. She kept her eyes shut, thinking as she slowly woke up. Today, she would see the blacksmith about her new sword and wait until nightfall when she and Van Helsing would - Van Helsing!  
  
Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. Castle Dracula, Van Helsing becoming a werewolf, her battle with Aleera, rushing to save Van Helsing, and... she couldn't remember after that. Anna began to panic. Why was she in bed? What had happened? Where was Van Helsing?  
  
Her eyes shot open as she sat up straight in bed. A vicious stab of pain shot through her torso and she cried out and fell back down onto her pillows, gasping for breath.  
  
Slowly, Anna pushed herself back up onto her elbows.  
  
She looked around. She was in her room at Valerious Manor, it was night time and a huge fire was roaring in her fireplace.  
  
The pain returned to her body, but it was less severe than before. She pulled up the nightdress to reveal a wide bandage around her middle. It was white, but marked with random patches of dry blood.  
  
Anna rubbed her forehead and dry blood to flaked from a wide cut.  
  
Ignoring the persisting pain, Anna pushed back the blanket and moved to climb out of bed. Trembling, she stood up. Her body felt stiff, like it hadn't worked in days. Waves of dizziness began to wash over her and she gripped the bedpost for support.  
  
Slowly, she painstakingly made her way to the door and pulled it open. She looked down the corridor. The torches cast a warm glow over the empty passage.  
  
"Hello?" she called. There was no answer. Anna felt disappointed. She had hoped to find Van Helsing waiting for her. But then again, she had no idea whether he was alive or not.  
  
Anna sighed and left her room, walking towards the den. She peered into the room and her heart flushed with warm joy. In front of the fire, in a huge high-backed armchair, lay Van Helsing. He was fast asleep,  
  
Anna's eyes moved over him and stopped on his lips. She smiled, remembering the kiss between them at Castle Dracula. It had been so intense and passionate, and it had given her a new strength to go on because she had realised that she wanted to escape Dracula alive, if only to be with him again. Anna imagined with sheer joy having Van Helsing touching her again, pressing his lips to hers...  
  
Anna snapped out of the daydream and gazed back at Van Helsing. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind hit her and she realised that had nothing to keep her warm save her thin cotton nightdress. Anna was overcome with a desperate need to be in Van Helsing's arms. She moved over to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

---------  
  
_Gabriel looked deep into her blank eyes, searching for a sign of life.  
  
"Give it up Gabriel, she's dead. You killed her!" Mocked a cruel voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn around, he knew who it was.  
  
"Leave me alone, you bastard!" Van Helsing yelled at Dracula. "It's your fault she's dead."  
  
Dracula laughed. "Poor Gabriel. You won't even admit that you killed her. You killed the only person you've ever truly loved.."  
  
"She's not dead –she can't be!" Van Helsing spun around.  
  
"Oh, but she is Gabriel – you killed her."  
  
"No! I saved her – I killed you!" Van Helsing yelled in anguish  
  
"Don't deny it Gabriel."  
  
"Go away!" Van Helsing turned back to Anna's lifeless body.  
  
"Gabriel..." Dracula teased.  
  
"No! Anna! You can't be dead!"  
  
"Gabriel..." Dracula's voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'll kill you for this Dracula!"  
  
"Gabriel!" He grabbed Dracula by the throat and held him up to the wall. "Gabriel..."Van Helsing tightened his grip, but Dracula only laughed. "That's right, kill me Gabriel." Van Helsing's ears were filled with Dracula's hollow laugh, "Gabriel..."  
_  
"Gabriel stop, please!" _Dracula's voice changed to sound like Anna's_.  
  
_"No! I won't fall for your tricks!"  
_  
"Van Helsing!? Have you gone mad?!"  
  
_"Carl?"  
_  
Van Helsing's eyes snapped open as he woke from his nightmare. He gasped. He had Anna by the throat, holding her up against the wall. Her hands were gripping his, desperately trying to free herself. Carl was beside him, gazing up at Anna with fear in his eyes. Gabriel slowly lowered her to the floor, looking to Carl then back at Anna. Blood was flowing from several small cuts on her neck, no doubt from his nails.  
  
"God! Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I though you were...someone else."  
  
Anna's breath came out in short gasps. She looked up at him and nodded silently. Anna looked from Van Helsing to Carl, then back to Van Helsing. She looked like she was going to speak when suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed forward, right into Van Helsing's arms.

A/N Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? This is my first Van Helsing story, so please review to tell me whether I should continue or not! I'll always try to update ASAP coz I hate it when people take ages to add new chappies.  
  
So, please, if you like what you've read, a few words will get you the next chapter and a virtual case of MnM's from me!


	2. Discovery

Hello again everybody! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews – it was really great to get that kind of encouragement. Anyway, on with the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery  
  
Gabriel stooped to catch Anna. Once he had her safe in his arms, he sat back on the chair, pulling her limp body onto his lap. He glanced at Carl who stood, rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Carl said nothing, skirting Van Helsing's chair with caution and settling in front of the fire to watch him intently.  
  
Van Helsing ignored Carl, silently reflecting on what had happened. It had felt so real. Like Dracula was really standing there behind him, taunting him like he had done before. He hadn't even thought for a second that he was dreaming. And Anna had gotten hurt because of it. Sharp pangs of regret began to churn in Van Helsing's gut as he silently began to stroke his finger along Anna's cheek.  
  
After a long silence, Carl spoke first.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, avoiding Van Helsing's gaze in fear of the same thing that happened to Anna happening to him.  
  
"Dracula."  
  
"What?!" Carl reacted like a cat that had been hit with a bucket of icy water. "Van Helsing," he chuckled nervously, "I think you had too much brandy tonight – we killed Dracula, not two days ago."  
  
Van Helsing looked up at his friend. "I know, but he was there, in my dream. He told me Anna was dead – how do you think I would have reacted to that?"  
  
"Hmm, good point," muttered Carl , "Remind me to move to another room." He smiled, but Van Helsing didn't smile back. Instead, he looked dejectedly back down at Anna. He put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"She's so cold. Just like on that night." Gabriel's eyes focused straight ahead, on nothing in particular.  
  
Another uncomfortable silence followed, broken again by Carl.  
  
"Come on Gabriel, we can't let one bad dream shatter everything, we'll discuss it later." Carl rose from his seat, "For now, lets get the princess back to bed before she catches her death in that thin thing."  
  
Van Helsing nodded and got up. He carefully wrapped Anna up in his coat and started the walk back to her room.  
  
The first thing Van Helsing became aware of when he stepped into the room was the cold. The fire had died down considerably, but he had expected the room to remain cosy for at least a few hours. He stepped cautiously into the dark room, sensing that something wasn't quite right.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the other side of the room. Van Helsing jumped, almost dropping Anna, but catching her quickly. Van Helsing looked around the room suspiciously. His eye fell on something moving at the opposite wall. It was dark in the room, making it difficult for him to see so he quickly laid Anna down on her bed not bothering to cover her; what use would that be if she got killed by the thing that had caused the noise because he was too busy fussing with bedclothes?  
  
Van Helsing moved cautiously towards the opposite wall. Waves of relief washed over him when he realised the movement had only been a curtain, blowing in the wind. He chuckled at his own nerves and casually walked towards it. Suddenly, the bang sounded again. Van Helsing pinpointed it this time. It was coming from behind the curtain.  
  
He stepped forward boldly, ripping the curtain back. "Damn it!" Icy air gusted into his face. Van Helsing realised that the banging had been the wind blowing the open window against the wall.  
  
"Who opened this?" Gabriel looked out at the sky. It was still dark, but it had begun snowing heavily. His eyes scanned the sky, lingering on the moon as he remembered his time as a werewolf. Such pain had ripped through him that night; it had made him want to tear himself apart just to make it stop. But he hadn't had to – Anna had saved him. An image of her pale face as she lay motionless in front of him flashed in his mind. Guilt began to rush through him and he quickly waved the image away.  
  
Van Helsing was about to close the window, when an odd shape in the sky caught his eye. It looked just like the giant, pale creatures Dracula's brides had appeared as. He did a double take, squinting, but he could no longer see it. 'I must have been dreaming' he thought, ' but I could have sworn...' Van Helsing shook his head, silently reprimanding himself for even considering that Dracula may have returned.  
  
A small moan from Anna's bed pulled his attention away from the window. He turned to look at her. It was clear she was waking up from the way she had begun moving. With one final glance at the sky, Van Helsing pulled the window shut and drew the curtains, before hurrying to his love's side.  
  
Slowly the fog began to clear in Anna's mind, as she became aware of her surroundings. She was back in her room, she knew it from the softness beneath her, but she was cold. Anna quickly realised that there was nothing covering her and the cold was beginning to sting her skin. She moved, trying to find warmth, but the sharp pain returned to her torso and she winced as she waited for it to fade. Suddenly, she felt someone sit on her bed. She knew exactly who it was. "Gabriel?" she murmured softly, not opening her eyes.  
  
A tender hand touched her arm. "Anna? How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned. Anna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Gabriel. Concerned eyes locked with hers and they just stared lovingly at each other for a few moments. It was Van Helsing who looked away first.  
  
"Anna, I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to hurt you. I was dreaming. I-I didn't know what I was doing. I would never intentionally harm you. I-"  
  
"Shh!" Anna put a finger to his lips. "It's okay, I'm fine."  
  
He grasped her hand in his "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Her eyes met his once again, radiating love and warmth. She moved her hand to his neck, slowing pulling him down to her. He paused, his lips only an inch from hers, to look into her eyes once more. What he saw there incited him to continue, knowing she wanted it to.  
  
Her soft lips brushed against his, gently at first and a shot sped through his entire body. Slowly, the kiss deepened. Van Helsing began lowering his body down to her, desiring to be nearer to her, to touch and feel her soft skin. Suddenly, Anna winced, clutching her ribs and Van Helsing realised what he was doing. He quickly moved off her looking down and remembering the bandage he had so carefully fixed around her.  
  
"Oh God – Anna I'm so sorry! I just got so-that I didn't remember your-"  
  
"Shh." Again she put her finger to his lips. "You give me more pleasure than you take." Her rich accent rolled off her lips, enthralling Gabriel and pulling him to her. She smiled and bit her lip. For the first time in a while, Van Helsing smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again. It was deeper this time, more passionate and demanding, but still full of intense, heartfelt adoration. Anna's hands ran through Van Helsing's hair, pulling him still closer to her as his own hands explored her soft skin, sending delightful shivers shooting through her. Slowly, they parted and he sat back, not taking his eyes off her. "Well, that clear up any doubts I had about where our relationship would go from here," he smiled warmly and she grinned mischievously back at him.  
  
Gabriel was amazed. He had never seen Anna like this. She had always been so formal, except for their final night at Castle Dracula of course. He soon realised that he liked it. Now he was seeing a side of her that he had never known before. He gazed lovingly at her, realising for the first time just how she felt about him. Her loving gaze made it obvious. His eyes moved from hers, down to her lips and then to thin material covering her body.  
  
"God! Anna – you must be freezing!" He hurriedly pulled the blanket up around her. "Thank you." She looked into his eyes once more and his face began to drift towards hers.  
  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by loud thuds just outside the door. They got such a fright that Van Helsing slipped completely off the bed, onto the floor.  
  
"Bugger!" Carl's voice cursed. Both Anna and Van Helsing breathed out sighs of relief to hear it was only him. Van Helsing looked up at Anna, who rolled her eyes and giggled softly.  
  
"Van Helsing?" Carl sounded annoyed, "A little help here!"  
  
Van Helsing sighed in frustration and got up. He turned around and gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead before going to help his friend.  
  
Moments later, he came back carrying an armful of logs with Carl not far behind him carrying a basin which he set down on Anna's dressing table. Anna gritted her teeth against the pain and sat up to watch Gabriel. He set the logs down at the fireplace and threw a few in, stoking the fire up to a good blaze.  
  
Carl walked up to Anna. "How are you feeling? Better I hope?" He wondered if he should mention what had happened earlier, and decided not to. "Much, thank you. What happened outside?" Anna asked. "Those damned logs they're so heavy and Van Helsing-" "I'm afraid it's my fault he didn't help you Carl, I had his hands full," Anna laughed silently to herself over the though of just how full she wanted to make his hands, thankful that the friar had not caught on.  
  
"Yes, well, one-track mind, this one," Carl pointed at Van Helsing with a wink. They continued to speak idly for a few minutes until he got up and went to the door. "Good Night Princess – Van Helsing. I do not believe the Lord intends me to be awake at this hour, so I'm off to bed." With that said, he swept out of the room.  
  
Van Helsing got up and walked back to Anna and went to get the basin.  
  
"What's that?" Anna asked inquisitively.  
  
"Just some warm water, to clean that cut, I see it's been bleeding again." Van Helsing indicated the cut on her forehead. He sat down on the bed beside her and began to clean it.  
  
"Tell me, Gabriel. What happened – how did I get here? What became of Dracula?"  
  
"I killed him, you managed to save me, I almost killed you... but we were thankfully able to save you," he explained.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
Gabriel cringed at the question for he knew he had to be honest. "I broke three of your ribs, one came right out through your skin. When we got back here, Carl helped sort everything out and stitch the wound. You should be okay, but it will take time to heal." Anna nodded silently.  
  
Soon, Gabriel finished and went to put the basin down. He turned to the door.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't go, please stay with me."  
  
Gabriel didn't argue, he had been secretly hoping she would ask. He went and lay on the bed next to Anna and she curled up in his arms with her head on his chest. They lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being together.  
  
"Thank you Gabriel... for what you did for me...I love you" Anna said softly.  
  
"I love you too Anna, sleep tight," Gabriel whispered back. He looked down at her soft chocolate curls and porcelain skin, knowing that she was his, his princess.  
  
A/N So? Am I going to get flamed to death? I don't mind if I am, criticism as always welcome – along with any ideas or suggestions.  
  
The next chapter might take a little longer because my granddad is in ICU and they're saying he might die soon so I have to spend time at the hospital. That, and I have exams this week.  
  
Aside from that – watch out for the next chapter – coming soon! 


	3. Resurrection

Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially my no1 reviewer LadyDracula! This is going to be a weird chapter – I'm trying a new idea. So bear with me guys, its pretty essential in explaining some of the story to come!  
  
Chapter 3: Resurrection  
  
High in the Carpathian Mountains, in a small cave, a fire provided warmth for the two figures crouched around it.  
  
"Damn him! Damn that Valerious!" A man with dark hair and blue eyes yelled into the fire.  
  
"Calm yourself, Jacob. We will have our revenge," muttered another man with chestnut hair.  
  
"How? In case you haven't noticed, Alexander, he's dead. We cannot torture and kill a dead man!"  
  
"He may be dead, but his daughter is not." Alexander paused to look deep into the fire. "Anna Valerious thinks her battle is over since she killed Count Dracula two nights ago, but she doesn't know about us, or her father's actions. Marie should be back soon with the manuscript, then nothing will stop us."  
  
As if on cue, a third 'person' swept into the cave. The two gazed up at her pale, bluey flesh as she slowly changed to appear human again, her fangs becoming smaller as a dark blue dress and fur coat appeared around her. She shook out her dark hair and licked her lips, wiping traces of blood away.  
  
"What kept you?" Demanded Jacob, getting to his feet. "I got hungry, I stopped for a meal," Marie ran a finger along her lips. "Fool! What if you were seen?" Alex rose from his place at the fire. "If someone tells the Princess that there are still vampires alive, she and that Van Helsing will murder us before we even have a chance!" "Alex," purred Marie, "Don't worry. The village is asleep and I flew over the Valerious Manor. Anna was lost in her dreams." She moved over to Jacob.  
  
"Besides, nobody thinks there are any of us left around here."  
  
"What did you do with your meal? We can't afford to leave a trail?" Jacob demanded, not yet full convinced. "I threw him in the snow at the top of the mountain – where nobody ventures. Now come, gentlemen, calm yourselves. Sit down, you are going to need your strength later." Marie said, sitting down by the fire. "You mean you found the manuscript?" Marie nodded. "Give it to me!" Jacob jumped from his seat, holding out his hand. "Patience, my friend, the Count would not appreciate such haste." Slowly, she pulled a small, worn piece of parchment out of her coat and held it up. Jacob snatched it from her hands, his eyes growing wide at the sight of it. He sat back down and carefully unrolled it. His eyes scanned the words greedily.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Marie. "Where are we going to get a sacrifice?" Marie chuckled. "I guess I had better find another meal, no?" Then, laughing, she transformed back into the pale creature and took off into the wind.  
  
When she returned, Jacob and Alexander had prepared everything for the ritual. The previously small fire had been stoked up to a violent blaze and black cloths had been spread over the length of the cave and a stone altar stood in front of the fire. A gold dagger lay neatly on the table beside a several candles.  
  
Marie dumped an unconscious pile on the ground near the entrance of the cave and walked to where Jacob and Alex were studying the parchment. "Are you ready?" Her eyes settled on Jacob. His look darkened. "Boris Valerious murdered my family on his quest to kill the Count, let's kill his!" he roared, changing into his vampire form.  
  
Soon, chanting could be heard echoing from the small cave followed by a bright flash of red as one once dead, returned to life as hell-bent on revenge as those who had brought him back.  
  
Down, in the valley below the mountains, a voice haunted Gabriel Van Helsing's dreams as he twisted in his sleep.  
  
"Gabriel...Oh Gabriel...I 'm back"  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short, things are kind of hectic. I know it's really confusing now, but I promise it was make sense later. I know this was pretty short, but I have an Algebra exam in a few hours! Keep reviewing – more soon! 


	4. Realisation

I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for taking ages with this – my exams are just so hectic, I have hardly any time for myself! But, here it is....  
  
Chapter 4: Realisation  
  
A loud clap of thunder signalled the beginning of another gloomy day in Transylvania for Anna Valerious. Anna herself had grown used to the dark weather and constant storms, but her human-pillow, Van Helsing, had not.  
  
It was a great boom of thunder that awoke Van Helsing who jumped up, grabbing his tojo blades from beside the bed, and looking suspiciously around the room.  
  
"Gabriel." Anna moaned, still half-asleep, "It's just the thunder."  
  
"After what I saw two nights ago, I'm not taking any chances!" Van Helsing walked to the window and ripped the curtain back; only to be greeted by grey clouds and beating rain that confirmed Anna's statement.  
  
Van Helsing sighed in relief and lowered the blades as he made his way back to Anna's bed. She sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"You make a very comfortable pillow, Mr Van Helsing." Gabriel was taken aback for a moment. "And you a good blanket Princess," He smiled and sat down, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I take it that you slept well and are feeling better?" he asked, playfully twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.  
  
"Very well. Much better." Anna smiled up at him and he kissed her lightly. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Anna spoke.  
  
She sat up, moving out of his arms to face him. "Tell me Gabriel, what happened last night? What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Van Helsing sighed and looked away from Anna, hoping to delay the inevitable explanation. "Gabriel?" He looked up at her, her eyes imploring him to talk, letting him know she would listen. He sighed again and began, "Dracula...He was here...He told me you were dead...that I had killed you. He kept saying my name, over and over and over. So I grabbed him and held him to the wall... I was ready to wring what life was left out of him..." "And then Carl woke you up." Anna finished his sentence. "Yes. And thank God for it. I can only imagine what harm I would have inflicted on you if he hadn't..." he voiced trailed off and he pulled his gaze from hers. "Gabriel," Anna put her hand on his chin, lifting it so his eyes met hers once more. "It was a dream, only a dream. And I'm not hurt. Dracula's gone and I'm perfectly alive...thanks to you. You didn't kill me, you saved me!"  
  
"I just can't bear the thought of hurting you. God knows what would happen if I ever lost you- I- I love you. Sometimes so much it hurts just to see you go outside because I know you might get hurt. I know its-" Anna suddenly dived forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Gabriel! More than can ever be explained. And I'm not going anywhere! We can be together- forever!" "Oh Anna!" Van Helsing cried, crushing his lips to hers in what was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. They fell down against the pillows, lips searching as hands explored.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Anna and Gabriel broke apart and looked to see Carl standing in the doorway. "Carl! What is it?" Van Helsing stood up, hastily pulling his pinafore down. "I made breakfast – but you seem too busy at the moment, so I'll just eat on my own." He turned to leave. Van Helsing quickly turned to Anna, "Are you hungry?" "Starved." "Carl! Wait!"  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
A few minutes later, the three were seated at the long table in the Valerious dining room over steaming plates of bacon and eggs. Anna and Van Helsing sat opposite each other, both visibly glowing. Every once in a while, a stray boot would miss its intended target and nudge Carl instead, but he ignored it. He liked seeing his friend so happy.  
  
"So, what happens today?" Asked Van Helsing taking a sip of tea. "I guess now that I'm recovering, I had better let the villagers know about Dracula," Anna said dully, "And see the blacksmith about I new sword. I lost my best one during our little escapade at Castle Dracula." "Well, then I shall accompany you," said Van Helsing. "and Carl can sent a letter to the Order, telling them of our success." Carl muttered something about always getting the bad jobs. Anna began giggling as she told Carl about a cousin she once had who said exactly the same thing.  
  
Van Helsing watched her with fascination, loving how her eyes glowed when she laughed and how her lips moved as she related the story. Secretly, Van Helsing had hoped to discuss the future with Anna – he would have to return to Rome soon. But he didn't want to leave her behind. Now that he had her, he never wanted to let her go, even if it meant leaving the Order altogether. Then and there, Van Helsing made a mental note to talk to Anna as soon as he could. Fantasies of them riding a striking black stallion together, off to vanquish evil, began to drift through his mind and he smiled. "Gabriel?" The fantasies vanished as Gabriel turned to look at Anna. He noticed that Carl was no longer there and assumed that he had gone to the kitchen. Anna was watching him contentedly. "Yes? What is it?" "Why are you smiling so?" "You." "Me?" Anna put a hand to her chest and cocked her head to one side, smiling slightly as she waited for an explanation "You make me so happy." Vna Helsing said, reaching over the table to gently squeeze her hand. "And you me." Anna squeezed back, then got up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and sighed as she looked out the window. "I hope you have a good jacket. Transylvanian rain gets in everywhere."  
  
A/N It's missing something, but I can't figure out what! It's soooo frustrating! Tell me, oh faithful reviewers, what does it need? This was a particularly weak chapter – and I'm sorry for it! Please don't flame me too badly! 


	5. Surely not?

Chapter 5: Surely not?  
  
Anna was right. To Van Helsing, it was as if every inch of him was soaked. And cold. Patches of snow lay all around the town as they hurried between shops. Despite the cold and wet, Van Helsing was blissfully happy. Just being with Anna made everything seem better.  
  
In a brief moment when the rain had paused, Anna had stood in her old position atop the well and notified the people of Dracula's demise. The news had gone down exceedingly well and the villagers' attitude towards Van Helsing had changed dramatically. He had even received a few marriage proposals - which Anna had hurriedly declined for him. It appeared that she was every bit as protective of him as he was of her.  
  
They were sitting in a small pub, drinking warm mugs of cider and chatting happily as they waited for Carl to return from sending the letter to the Order when it happened.  
  
"Tell me again about Mr Hyde!" Anna said enthusiastically. Van Helsing had spent the last half hour relating his adventures to her and that involving Hyde had rapidly become a favourite.  
  
"But I've already told you twice. Why don't you tell me something about you?" Van Helsing pretended to be fed up.  
  
Anna laughed. "Very well. I-"  
  
A shrill scream pierced the air. Anna immediately rose from her seat and looked to the door. The entire pub went silent as all eyes fell on Van Helsing. "What was that?" Asked Van Helsing as he too stood up. Anna said nothing and ran to the door. Van Helsing pulled his crossbow out and quickly began loading it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Anna as she took a step out into the square.  
  
Anna looked around. The people were all looking at her. No, not at her, above her. Slowly, Anna looked up.  
  
Pale arms shot down and gripped her shoulders, lifting Anna up into the air, her sword clattering to the ground. The cold wind screamed in her ears as they rose higher and higher into the sky. Anna looked up at the vampire.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"They call me Marie, princess! Don't you rem- ARGH!" Marie screeched and swerved to avoid the bolts sailing up towards her.  
  
She hissed and veered to the right. Suddenly a second vampire swept down to her. "Alex!" Marie yelled, "Take her!"  
  
"Wha-whoooooaa!" Anna screamed as she was flung through the air towards the second vampire. He caught hold of her left arm and Anna screamed in pain as jolts of it rippled through her ribs.  
  
"Aaw! Did I hurt you Anna?" Alexander asked cruelly. "Trust me, the Count will do worse!"  
  
"The Count!?" Anna cried in disbelief. Surely he didn't mean THE Count. Anna had no time to think. Suddenly, Jacob released his hold on her arm and she plummeted towards the ground.  
  
Van Helsing watched as the vampire he had shot dropped Anna. His breath caught in his throat. Ignoring everything around him, her hurried to catch her. Van Helsing made it just in time, catching Anna in his arms. The force knocked him to the ground with Anna on top of him.  
  
Anna gasped for breath. "Gabriel! Are you okay?" Van Helsing looked over her shoulder, and caught sight of the vampire swooping towards them. "Fine!" He rolled Anna over and pulled a silver stake out of his coat and thrust it upwards just in time. Alexander's eyes grew large as his skin began to smoulder and shrink away from his bones until there was nothing left.  
  
Van Helsing got to his feet and pulled Anna up beside him to look at the other vampire. Marie landed on a rooftop and hissed at them, paying particular attention to Anna before taking off into the dull sky with a high pitched scream.  
  
It took a few moments for the shock to wear off. "Vampires!" Anna yelled. "What the hell!?" She began to panic and hyperventilate as she paced in a short line. "We killed Dracula and his children along with him! Why are they vampires here? And what did he mean 'the Count will do worse'?" She looked back to Van Helsing with wide eyes, "Surely not?!"  
  
A/N Sorry ! Have to stop there for the moment. Truth is, I'm having a bit of trouble writing so if anybody has any ideas –please please please share them! Tell me what you want to have happen (  
  
And thanks once again for the amazing reviews – Verona, mrs.captainjohnnydepp and especially my gal, LadyDracula – I will not disappoint you! 


	6. Plotting

A/N I am really so sorry that it has taken this long to put up this chapter. My computer threw a wobbly at me a few days ago and I've only been able to fix it now. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Plotting

She watched as he paced impatiently. To the fire, back to the chair. To the fire, back to the chair. He cursed silently, shaking his head and throwing his long coat out behind him.

"Pardon me my Lord," she started.

He spun around to glare at her, eyes blazing. "What!? What is it that you feel the need to tell me? More about your failure? Or more about how you disturbed my rest to carry out your petty vengeance?!"

His words struck her silent and she shook her head shamefully, keeping her eyes on the floor. He watched her for a few moments, then relented. He walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Come now Marie. You know my anger is exaggerated. It will fade, as soon as we get out of this place and back to my castle." He slowly lifted her chin for her to look into his eyes.

"It will be ready soon my Lord, as soon as Jacob has completed the repairs. This place isn't too bad though. I understand you stayed her with Dr. Frankenstein once, isn't that so my Lord?"

He clicked his tongue. "Why does one so beautiful as yourself feel the need to call me that, hmm? Call my by my name. Vladislaus." He held her gaze for a few moments, her breathing grew shorter and she licked her lips. He moved his face closer to hers then suddenly drew away. He sat down a in large high-backed chair by the fire.

Marie looked up in confusion of the feelings racing through her. She could have sworn he was going to... 'Oh forget it Marie!' she mentally reprimanded herself.

"Tell me, how is my old friend Gabriel Van Helsing?" Dracula said, motioning towards a smaller chair opposite his own. "Where is he staying? Is he aware of my presence after your little stunt this afternoon?"

Marie sat down.

"He knows of Jacob and myself, but not of you." Marie said, blissfully unaware of Alexander's comment to Anna.

"Good. He will no doubt start hunting for you soon." He tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. "And he will find me instead." Dracula chuckled lightly.

He looked back at Marie as a new thought entered his mind.

"And what of the Valerian, Anna? Is Gabriel still so captivated by her?"

Marie ground her teeth at the mention of Anna's name. "Yes. He's spent the greater part of the last three days in her room." Dracula raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Marie continued explaining, "The Princess was hurt during the battle at your fortress," she lowered her voice, "not badly enough though."

"Come, come Marie! One as beautiful as yourself his little to envy."

She smiled up at him from behind her black hair.

Suddenly, a window flew open, giving way to a blast of icy air. Jacob, in his pale vampire form, came soaring in and landed behind Marie. He transformed and bowed reverently to Dracula.

"My Lord." Dracula nodded.

"Your castle is ready."

"Very good Jacob. Shall we depart?" He stood up.

"Um, my Lord?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"I took the liberty of flying over the village."

"And? What did you find?" Dracula said impatiently.

"Van Helsing and the princess. They're planning on coming after us, as soon as she is well." Jacob said nervously.

Marie watched him with satisfaction. Jacob was arrogant and bold with her, but around the Count, he had been reduced to a cowering servant. The thought amused her. Jacob bowing was a sight she rarely saw, and she was rebelliously enjoying every moment of it.

"That is to be expected. It is a pity we are so lacking in ranks. Were it not for your impatience, we would have one more present." Dracula's voice became harsh.

"It was Alexander's own fault he was killed." Jacob said defensively.

"But who was the impetuous fool who sent him and Marie there in the first place?!" Dracula demanded. "That was reckless, Jacob! Reckless and stupid. And for what? To capture the princess when that is precisely what I plan to do!"

Marie was catapulted out of her pleasure at the mention of Anna.

"Why her though?" she interrupted. Marie instantly knew she had made a mistake in interrupting. She waited for the flames, but they never came.

"If Van Helsing is as in love with Anna Valerious as you say he is, she is a direct route to his heart and, ultimately, his demise at my hand." Dracula turned to Jacob. "And in that way, my friend, both our desires are satisfied. You get the princess, and I get Van Helsing."

Jacob nodded in understanding as thoughts of his long-awaited revenge flashed in his mind. Yes, he would force Boris Valerious' spirit from the grave through the sheer agony of his daughter. He would avenge his family's death. For a moment, he had doubted that bringing Dracula back had been a good idea, but now he was certain it was.

"Come now Jacob. I forgive you for Alexander's death." Dracula said. He turned to Marie.

"Why wait for tomorrow? The night draws near. Go to the Valerious Manor. Don't return without the princess. Jacob and I will be waiting at Castle Dracula."

Marie nodded and transformed into her vampire form. With one last glance back at Jacob, she swept out the window

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Gabriel, but I will not have it!" Anna said crossly.

"Anna, be reasonable. You cannot go charging off with three broken ribs. You've barely had three days to heal. And after the attack in the village...no! You cannot go off to battle." Van Helsing shook his head.

"But Gabriel. We have no idea how many of them there are. You said you saw something odd in the sky last night – what if it was one of Dracula's vampires? What if we didn't really kill Dracula?" Anna ran her hands through her hair as she paced from one end of her room to the other.

When they had returned from the village, Gabriel had been able to calm her long enough to get her to her room in the vain hope that she would rest. All she had done was remove her corset swearing all the while about the pain it caused. Carl had been so considerate as to remind Van Helsing that although he had caught Anna, the fall had probably done some damage to her already delicate ribs and that rest was the best option.

Van Helsing moved from where had been leaning against the fireplace to stand in Anna's path. Her pacing stopped in front of him and she looked up at him. He quickly put his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you. I just got you back Anna, I love you. Don't let me lose you again." Van Helsing said, his eyes imploring hers.

"I love you too Gabriel, but I can't help worrying about this. Shouldn't we hunt then vampires down and get rid of them. Kill the threat before it grows?" She rested her head on his chest and Van Helsing began gently rubbing her back.

"Tell you what. Just wait a day or two, give yourself some time to heal. You won't be able to kill anything if you can't move properly. Once you're better, we can kill all the vampires you want." He gently pulled Anna away from him to look in her eyes. "Okay?"

Anna sighed in mock irritation. "Okay. But that doesn't mean I'm spending all my time in bed! I need to organize weapons. I lost the replacement sword the blacksmith gave me outside the pub this morning. I must go-"

"Nowhere." Van Helsing interrupted. "I will sort out the weapons. Carl will have to sent a new telegram to the Vatican anyway, so he'll be going to the village anyway."

Anna was still unsatisfied.

"But-" Gabriel brought his lips down on Anna's to silence her. The kiss was tender at first, but it deepened and became more demanding. Anna let her eyes slide closed and parted her lips to allow him to explore her mouth. Small shots of heat and pleasure began to rush from her lips through to the rest of her body and she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. To Gabriel, it seemed as if the whole world was standing still, as if he and Anna were the only people who existed. He forgot all about the vampires, about the Vatican and Carl.

Arms still around each other, they moved backwards towards the bed. The covers had already been pulled aside by Van Helsing in one of his attempts to get Anna to rest. He lay Anna down with her head on the pillow, still pressing his lips to hers. Gabriel ran his hands down her legs to her boots and dexterously undid their buckles, pulling them free of her feet.

Van Helsing reached over to grip the duvet and slowly pulled his lips away from Anna's. He looked deep into her eyes and she smiled.

"Sleep tight." He said with a grin.

"What?" Anna frowned, then looked around, realizing what Gabriel had done. Before she had a chance to protest, he flung the duvet over her and leaned down to kiss her on the nose.

"Shh. Get some rest, love. I'll see you in the morning." Gabriel whispered.

Anna smiled softly and shook her head. "You never give up!"

Gabriel grinned and nodded. He leaned down once more and kissed her again before blowing out the candles and shutting the door behind him.

Anna relaxed in bed. She hadn't wanted to admit it to Van Helsing, but her ribs hurt like hell. She knew that she should be out hunting the vampires, but Van Helsing had been persuasive enough and she welcomed the opportunity to rest. She hated to admit it to herself, but she enjoyed being taken care of for once and not having to worry about the rest of the Manor.

Images of herself and Van Helsing living together and getting married began to saunter through her mind and she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N Well, I'm stopping there now. I'm off to go see my buddy's new puppy – and it can't wait! I love things that are cute and fluffy. Or pretty and shiny for that matter. Or, if it isn't already obvious, things that are hot and toned like...Hugh Jackman. But seeing as Countess Jackman already got him, I'll have to look around ; )

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys – they really keep me going.

To Verona and LadyDracula: I'm sooo sorry if my reviews have been crappy. I haven't had much time to read, but things are falling into place!

LadyDracula: WOW! What an amazing climax! What happened between Adam and Madeline was so touching – it made me want to cry. But then Anna and Gabriel's son makes me happy – what are you going to call him? And that birth! You really can paint quite a vivid picture when you try! What I liked is that you kept it realistic – and said it how it was. Not that I'm a fan of painful birth, but it sounded good – and at such an opportune time in the story too! Keep going girl! And when this one is over – a sequel, yes?

Oh, and please let me know your website address – I want to read that Dhampir info!

Verona: Who is this mystery woman? At first, I thought it was Seline from Underworld, but apparently I'm wrong. Don't keep me guessing – I'll give you four orange M&M's to tell me everything about her!


	7. Kidnapped

A/N Yes. I know the constant apologies for lateness with chapters is getting old. But my granddad died after all. So things have been hectic. Plus I was away on a Scuba diving course. Anyway, if I still have any readers, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Marie crouched on the windowsill and watched Van Helsing leave Anna's room. She wouldn't attack, not yet. Not while Van Helsing was still awake. No, she would have to wait for him to go to bed before moving in. Marie took off and flew to the window of Van Helsing's room and peered in the window.

Moments later, Van Helsing entered the room. He took off his coat and slung it over a nearby chair. He sat down and pulled his boots off before crossing to his bed and pulling off his pinafore and shirt. He hung them over the wooden board at the end of the bed. Marie's eyes slid over his body, taking in the toned muscles around his middle. She licked her lips, fantasizing for a minute, imagining... 'Stop it Marie!' she reprimanded herself. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the room.

Van Helsing removed his hat and placed it on the table beside the bed. He pulled back the covers, lay down and blew out the candles. Marie smiled with satisfaction. It would only be a matter of minutes until he was asleep, then the princess would be hers.

While she waited for sleep to embrace the monster hunter, she thought about Dracula. He would be pleased when she returned with Anna. Her mind drifted to the moment they had shared. Although her mind screamed to deny it, she couldn't shake the idea that he was going to kiss her. Spurred on by the thought of his pleasure, Marie took off to return to Anna's window.

To her luck, the window had been left open a fraction due to Carl's constant ramblings about fresh air. She eased it open slightly and slid through, landing on the floor undetected. Marie's eyes roamed the room. A small fire was burning, casting a warm glow across the room. Anna's jacket, boots and corset, like Van Helsing's clothing, were lying on a chair not far from the fire.

Marie turned her gaze towards the bed, her eyes falling on the princess's sleeping form. She quickly moved over to the bed, to be just inches away from Anna. She gazed at Anna, her contented face and her chest, slowly rising and falling. Pure hatred swelled up inside Marie and she felt a demanding urge to stop Anna's chest from moving at all. But Dracula needed her so instead, Marie bared her fangs, hissing silently at the sleeping princess.

'Say goodbye to your sweet life, princess' Marie thought silently. She pulled a small pouch out of her pocket and poured a small pile of black powder into the palm of her hand. Marie held her hand over Anna and slowly let the powder fall down onto her. Anna frowned and mumbled something in her sleep. Marie leaned back and smiled. She had gotten the powder from an American witch years ago. Jacob had insisted that it was useless, but she knew otherwise. The powder would knock Anna out for a few good hours at least.

Marie was about to pull Anna from the bed when she heard a loud creak. Instantly, she flew up to hide on the roof. A small beam of light slowly grew larger as the door to Anna's bedroom opened. Carl poked his head in.

'Damn it! The friar!' screamed Marie in her mind

Seeing nothing, he walked in and went up to Anna's bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Seems okay." He mumbled to himself. He crossed his arms and looked seriously at Anna. "You have to recover Anna, Van Helsing needs you. More than you know." He said softly.

His eyes scanned her face and he looked away, to the floor. Suddenly his eyes fell on something. Marie's eyes followed his.

'The pouch! I must have dropped it when he came in!' she thought furiously.

Carl bent down to pick up the small velvet pouch. "Now what is this?"

"Mine!" hissed Marie. She dived down from the roof and hit Carl, pinning him to the ground beside the bed. He struggled against her grip, reaching out his arms and knocking the table that stood next to the bed. A vast tumbled to the ground and smashed.

Marie glared at Carl.

"Damn you!" she shouted. She pulled her pouch out of his hands and turned it upside down, dumping all that remained of the powder in his face. A dark cloud of powder swirled around Carl's head and he stopped moving. Marie moved back, relaxing.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Realizing who it probably was, Marie jumped off Carl and transformed into her vampire form. She gripped Anna by the shoulders and pulled her out of the bed, flying hastily towards the window. The door opened with a loud bang, but Marie was already through. Hovering in midair, she turned to look into the shocked eyes of Gabriel Van Helsing.

Gabriel's eyes moved from her down to Anna. Still unconscious, her head was hanging limply. Van Helsing ran over to the window.

"Anna!" he looked back up at Marie. "Who sent you? What do you want?!"

Marie ignored his questions. "Say goodbye to your love, Van Helsing. See you soon!"

She gave him a manic grin and took off into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she arrived at Castle Dracula, Jacob was waiting for her. Marie flew in the big window and set Anna down in front of the fire.

"So you were successful?" Jacob said as his eyes scrutinized Anna's unconscious form.

"Yes."

"What did you do to her?" His eyes didn't move from her.

"I used the powder."

"Were you seen?"

Marie didn't want to answer, but forced the words out of her mouth. "Yes."

"What?!" Jacob's neck snapped to look at her. "By who?!"

"Van Helsing. And the Friar." Marie answered silently, keeping her eyes on her feet.

"You fool!" Jacob stormed, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Yes." A cold voice cut in from behind Jacob. "I'm sure Marie is well aware of what will happen."

Marie eye's darted from the floor to look up at Dracula. Jacob slowly turned around and followed her gaze.

"My Lord, Marie she-" Jacob started

"Silence!"

Marie's eyes dropped back to the floor. Dracula glared at Jacob and walked past him to Marie.

He put a hand under her chin and pulled it up so she as looking at him.

"Well done." He said sincerely.

"What?" Jacob said. "Pardon me my Lord, but she was seen. By HIM."

Dracula turned to look at Jacob. "Yes, that is unfortunate. But Gabriel had to find out about me sometime. And besides, look what Marie has brought for us."

He gestured towards Anna.

"I would imagine that you would be grateful Jacob."

Jacob looked up at Dracula. "I am grateful my Lord." He bowed slightly.

"Then," said Dracula, "Let the games begin."

A/N Well. That's the end of another chapter. I'm sorry if it's sucky, I'm just in a tailspin at the moment.

Please read and review – I need to know if I should continue this story. Every review counts, no matter how small or fiery!


	8. Crisis

A/N Me again! Hello everyone! First off, let me apologize for my terrible spelling and typing in the last chapter! And secondly- I made it to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro! It was sooooooo amazing! And plus I got to do some scuba on Zanzibar Island – paradise. But now my feet are back on the ground and I'm facing exams and athletics and one very huge History assignment. But, I'll worry about that tomorrow. Here's just a short chappie to get me back into writing and hopefully get the creativity stone rolling. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 : Crisis

Carl awoke to find himself lying on something soft. His mind felt fuzzy and scrambled. What had happened to him? He put off opening his eyes, half-afraid of what he would find if he did open them. Slowly, he fought off the cloud that lingered in his mind, struggling to remember what had happened. 'I went in to check on Anna' he thought to himself ' and there was someone else there. It looked like a...a...' Carl battled to recall the dark figure that had pounced on him. 'It was a...a...vampire!'

Carl's eyes shot open, darting around to taking in his surroundings. He was lying on Anna's bed. All around him, the blankets and sheets were tangled in bunches, vacant of the sleeping Princess.

He quickly sat up. A figure was sitting silently in one of the large armchairs in front of the fire.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked timidly.

Van Helsing turned to look at Carl, and then rose quickly, rushing over to his friend.

"Carl. How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, a little hazy, few bruises here and there," said Carl cockily, oblivious of the deep, yearning look that had formed on Gabriel's face.

"Good." Said Van Helsing flatly. Carl caught on immediately this time.

"What's wrong Gabriel? You look like you missed an opportunity kill something. What happened?" Carl looked around, "Where's Anna?" he asked.

"Gone," said Gabriel. His eyes moved off Carl to stare imploringly at the window, silently urging it to fly open and return Anna to him.

"What? Where?"

"Dracula has her." Gabriel swallowed and pulled his eyes from the window. He got up and went back to the chair by the fire. Anna's things still lay waiting for her. Gabriel ran his fingers over her coat, taking in the softness of the material.

He had failed her. God only knew what Dracula planned to do to her. If he had only stayed awake, stayed by her side. Then that damned vampire would never have been able to capture her. It was his fault, and his duty to fix it.

Lifting his chin, Gabriel turned to look at Carl, who returned a sympathetic look of comfort and understanding.

"We're going after him." Gabriel announced. "Get all the fire-power you have Carl. We leave at daybreak. That way, the vampires will be asleep."

Carl held his head high and nodded. He crossed to the door to leave but paused, his hand on the doorframe to look back at Van Helsing.

"Don't worry my friend," he said warmly, "She is strong. We will get her back."

"I hope so Carl, I hope so."

Dracula watched Anna's chest rise and fall as she lay on the bed. Jacob had wanted to throw her in the dungeons, but Dracula had reasoned with him, saying that she would live longer if she had a comfortable place to recover after what Jacob had planned for her. So instead, they had put her sleeping form in one of the rooms. It was basic, with a large bed, chair and mirror, more than Anna would be needing, thought Dracula.

"Anna Valerious," Dracula muttered to himself, "You're every bit as beautiful now as you were a week ago at my ball." He ran a long-nailed-finger along her cheek, loving the tingling feeling her skin caused on his. His eyes roamed her features, taking in everything from her chocolate hair to her blood-red lips and the way they parted slightly as she murmured in her sleep. Oh how he wished to get lost in her.

Suddenly, a voice from behind brought Dracula back to reality.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but what are you doing?"

It was Marie.

Dracula turned to look at her and answered smoothly, "Wondering what my enemy finds so alluring and how to destroy it."

Satisfied with his answer, Marie approached him, sliding her hands along his shoulders and down his arms until she was draped over him from behind. She followed his line of sight to Anna.

"I cannot wait to spill her blood," she whispered in his ear. She moved out from behind him and approached the sleeping princess. Anna still wore her pants and shirt, but nothing else. Marie stood over her, holding a long knife. She used it to poke Anna's shirt up.

Marie gasped, her eyes roaming the bloodstained bandage around Anna's middle.

"Why princess, you are full of surprises," she said cruelly. She held the knife to Anna's ribs and was about to slash across her middle when Dracula grabbed her wrist. His grip was firm.

She frowned up at him, her eyes questioning his actions.

"Come now Marie," Dracula eased, "At least wait for her to wake."

Marie caught his meaning and withdrew the knife, a manic grin crossing her face. She nodded and got up to go tell Jacob of Anna's injury.

Once he was sure she was gone, Dracula turned back to Anna. His hand once again found its way to her skin, softly caressing her neck.

Anna frowned in her sleep, murmuring something, and pulled away, sensing his touch. Dracula withdrew his hand, his eyes still watching her closely. Suddenly, he noticed small goose bumps on a patch of her arm where her shirt had been torn; probably by Marie. Dracula silently pulled the duvet from the foot up the bed up over her.

Anna's frown smoothed and she sighed, murmuring one name in her sleep,

"Gabriel..."

A slight smile lingered on her lips.

Dracula rose, furious and completely unaware of the figure watching him from outside the door.

A/N OOOH! What's happening with Dracula? Going soft is he? You'll have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed – any ideas would be much appreciated. If you want it to happen, just tell me and I will write it ;)


	9. Pain

Chapter 9 : Pain

A cold gust of wind brought Anna Valerious back to consciousness. Still half-asleep, she sat up, and swung her feet over the side of the bed, intending to shut her bedroom window. Burning pain swept across her ribs. Anna grimaced, holding a hand to her side, and pushed herself off the bed.

But the ground didn't come! Or not at least as soon as Anna expected it to. She hit the floor with a loud thud. The pain in her ribs flared red-hot and Anna let out a shrill cry.

Anna kept her eyes closed, her other hand on her chest as she tried to breath as the pain slowly eased. Why had that happened? Her bed wasn't that high. **Her **bed.

Anna's eyes shot open. She looked around the room in horror. Dull colours met her eyes. The room was dark, and eerie.

"Where the hell am I?" cried Anna.

As if in answer to her question, the door was flung open and in walked Jacob.

"Why princess, you're in hell, of course!" he said boldly.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded as she winced and pulled herself to her feet.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You don't recognise me?"

Anna glared at him.

"Think back princess, think back two years ago," he began to slowly circle her. "We lived in the forest, barely ever hunted. We weren't made vampire of our own choice, we had somehow survived a bite." He put his face close to Anna's, "Just like your precious brother." He snarled.

Anna felt a bitter pain stab at her heart at the mention of Velkan, but she held her head high and looked sourly back at the vampire.

Jacob's voice grew dark as he continued, "We were peaceful, unlike those your family so often hunted." He paused, looking out the window for a moment, then continued, "But that Valerious! Oh no, he believed every vampire was evil. Mama didn't see it coming. Neither did Papa or Nina. They were dead before we could do anything, ashes at our feet. And we had watched them die, watched as Boris Valerious put stakes through their hearts!"

Anna noticed tears forming in his eyes. She remembered the night he was talking about. Velkan and her father had gone out hunting vampires they believed could lead them to Dracula's fortress. They had chased the vampires past the house, where she had been sitting at her window, watching and wishing to be there with them.

"Marie and I were lucky to escape. Our lives were already destroyed." His voice began to rise in anger. "It took two years to find our way again. Two years of pain, starvation and near death! Because of the Valerious! Damn him and all with him to HELL!!!!" Jacob's eyes flashed in anger. He spun around, grabbing Anna by the throat and slamming her harshly against the wall.

She cried out as searing pain returned to her ribs. Anna couldn't breathe and began clawing at his hand to free herself. But it was to no avail. A look of total rage and bitterness was plastered on Jacobs face as her gripped her, taking out his pain.

Her head began to spin from lack of oxygen. Just when she thought she was dead for sure, Jacob released her and she dropped to the floor in a gasping heap. Trying to be strong, Anna winced and gripped the wall for support as she tried to stand. Her ribs ached and her throat stung.

Jacob had backed away and was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

After a while, Anna was the first to speak, "I'm sorry about your family, but-"

"But!? But what!? Anger flared in Jacob once more and he stormed up to her. Remembering her courage, Anna didn't move, staring him directly in the eye.

"You're obviously not as peaceful as you made yourselves out to be. You are vampires. There will never be peace as long as vampires walk the streets of this town!" Anna said, knowing it would anger him, but not fully caring.

Jacob's eyes raged, turning red as he transformed into his vampire form. Before Anna could react, he had swept her across the room into the opposite wall. She crashed to the ground, taking a few seconds to recover, her ribs still paining. Quickly, Anna searched for a weapon. She grabbed a torch off the wall and hurled it at the vampire, catching him unaware. It pierced his wing, making a large rip. Jacob keeled over as he tried to pull it out. Anna tried to take advantage of the opportunity. She ran for the door only to run into the female vampire from the village.

"Hello princess," she said viciously, baring her fangs.

Anna took a few steps back then spun around to make for the window. Marie was there before her. She quickly backhanded Anna who flew across the room into the chair that instantly splintered, harshly slashing the princess across the cheek. Anna screamed in sheer agony, sure that her ribs were broken again. Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks, burning the cut. It hurt to move, even just to breathe. She gasped for air, trying to get air but at the same time, trying not cause herself more pain.

Marie gave a satisfied smile and went to help Jacob up. Satisfied that his wing was ok, they stood over a gasping Anna. She looked up at them pathetically, trying to remains strong but feeling truly helpless. She could barely breathe, let alone fight.

Just then, the door opened once more, revealing the black form of Dracula.

"YOU!" Anna managed to hiss vehemently.

"Hello my dear Anna." Dracula said eloquently.

"I see even Hell cannot stand you!" Anna said bitterly.

"Quite the contrary, I cannot stand Hell," Dracula said. He flashed his eyes at her then turned to Marie.

Grinning, Marie stepped forward and forced Anna's arm above her head. Anna cried out in pain, but was too weak to fight back. Marie produced a long, thin blade. Anna's eyes widened as possible outcomes filled her mind.

Forcing her hand open, Marie pushed the blade deep into Anna's hand and sliced down across her palm. Anna screamed, feeling her blood begin to flow. Marie pulled out a small vial and held it under Anna's hand, forcing her hand into a fist and squeezing, forcing more blood to flow.

Dracula had to physically hold himself back. The intoxicating smell of her sweet blood was tempting him beyond belief. The time would come when he drank her blood, but he would have to wait if he was to kill Van Helsing.

Once the vial was filled, Marie ripped a part of Anna's shirtsleeve off and wiped it across her palm, covering it with blood. When she was satisfied, she released Anna's arm and stood up.

"Thank you dear Anna," she said with a smirk before leaving.

Anna watched her go, still keeping an eye on Dracula and Jacob. She looked from her bleeding palm to Dracula, questions burning in her eyes.

Dracula stepped forward, "Don't worry my dear, I will taste you, but not tonight." Using his power, he kept her still and bent down to kiss her forehead. He watched her eyes rage with fury and ran his finger along her cheek. "Goodnight my dear."

When Anna could move again, she would have ripped his throat out if Jacob had not grabbed her arm. She glared at Dracula as he left then looked up at Jacob. He grinned and hit the side of her face hard.

Jacob smiled manically then looked upwards towards Heaven. "Hear the screams of your daughter Valerious and know that I will have my revenge!" he yelled. He delivered a harsh kick directly to Anna's ribs, leaving her sobbing in agony before he turned and swept out of the room.

Shortly after he had left, two Dwergi came in hauled Anna onto the bed. She did nothing, allowing herself to be moved. Finally, when Anna heard the door lock click into place, she grimaced and ripped a strip of the sheet to wrap around her hand.

Anna curled into a tight ball, trying to ease the pain surging through her torso and began to silently cry. The blood loss had made her dizzy and her entire body was exhausted. How she wished o be in Van Helsing's comforting arms. They would ease all her pain. He would protect her and make everything good. Just thinking of him made her smile, but soon the smile turned to a grimace at the emptiness that now filled her heat. How she ached for him.

"Oh God Gabriel, where are you?" she said silently, for the first time, Anna Valerious admitted defeat, "Please Gabriel, please find me."

Soon the exhaustion overpowered her and she feel into a stormy sleep, still praying he would hear her.

A/N The power of Dracula's to which I am referring is a type hypnosis. His is sort of a combination of that and telekinesis. I know in the movie, some people said it was the jewellery that controlled Anna, but I'm making it a bit of both. Please don't flame me too badly! But please take the time to review – it would really make me feel a bit better. At the moment, I'm not sure whether I should carry on so please please let me know if you have read this!

Thanks!

ï


	10. Saviour

A/N Ouch! According to reviews only one person read my last chapter! That means there might only be one person reading this – my tenth chapter! I can't believe I made it here! Since this is after all chapter 10, I'm going to make it as special as possible – enjoy!

Chapter 10: Saviour

Wind screamed past Marie's ears as she soared through the air, bound for Valerious Manor. She clutched a small maroon velvet bag in trembling hands as she contemplated what was happening.

Everything was happening so very fast. It was almost too easy; how they had captured the princess and tormented her, without consequence. I could get used to that, thought Marie. Don't think too soon Marie, her mind told her, Van Helsing has yet to get involved.

And then there was her desire for Dracula. It was true; she felt intense attraction towards Dracula. She longed for him to make her his new bride, but she was unsure of his feelings. In the beginning, he had been so forthcoming and obvious with his lust for her. Then, thought Marie angrily, that bloody princess Anna entered the picture, and my effect on him vanished. The vision of Dracula tenderly caressing Anna's cheek and pulling the duvet over her sprung up in Marie's mind. How she hated Anna for stealing Dracula from her. The princess despised him, yet somehow he still seemed attracted. But what about tonight? Marie's mind asked her. He spared no cruelty to her, and he didn't stop Jacob or myself. Perhaps my lord is not as infatuated with the princess as I thought.

"Yes," Marie told herself, "That is it."

She released the thoughts as Valerious Manor came up beneath her. She swooped down and circled a few times, peering in the windows, looking for Van Helsing. She caught sight of him in the armoury. Marie landed on the windowsill and quickly morphed to her human form. She looked through the frosty glass, squinting to see what was going on. Van Helsing was standing behind one of the tables of weapons, staring longingly at what looked like one of Anna's knives. Marie let loose a shrill cackle at the sight. The sound echoed through the empty halls of the house and Van Helsing immediately grabbed a large axe, holding it ready to strike as he spun around to face Marie.

"Uh uh uh!" Marie waved her finger, hoping to stop him from throwing the weapon.

"What do you want?!" demanded Van Helsing in a harsh tone, keeping the axe raised as he slowly walked towards the window.

"I come with a gift from my lord." Marie grinned mischievously and tossed the velvet bag to Van Helsing. He put out is hand, and caught it, not taking his eyes of her.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "What have you done with Anna?"

"Not much..." Marie said coyly.

"Where is she?"

"So many questions you ask," Marie said. "So many questions."

"Answer me!" Gabriel demanded, growing angry.

Marie began to laugh. She changed to her demon form and hovered slightly in the air.

"Answer me, damn it!" Gabriel yelled.

Marie gave him a devious look over the back of her shoulder, putting her games aside.

"Your beloved princess," she said with malevolence dripping off her voice, "Is with the creature that is soon to kill you."

With that, Marie began laughing hysterically and took off into the darkness of the night.

"Damn!" Gabriel cursed to himself. He slammed the window shut in bitter frustration. He wanted to scream. None of this would have happened if he hadn't forced Anna to go to bed.

Having heard the commotion, Carl came hurrying into the room.

"Van Helsing? What happened? Is something wrong? What's that?" Gabriel noticed that Carl's eyes were focused on the small bag in his hands.

"Lets find out." Van Helsing walked over to the table and put the axe down. Slowly, he pulled the black ribbon off and tipped the contents onto the table.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" Carl gasped.

Van Helsing stared down at the small vial of blood, knowing instantly whose it was. A small roll of parchment was tied to it with a bloodstained piece of cloth. Gabriel recognised the flowery pattern of Anna's shirt and winced at the thought of what might have happened to her. Bitter regret began to churn inside him, but he suppressed the feeling, forcing himself to concentrate as he slowing pulled the note out and opened it.

"Well go on. What does it say," asked Carl curtly.

Gabriel gave him a death glare then read out aloud:

_Hello Gabriel._

_How does it feel to have what you love wrenched from your heart?_

_I look very much forward to our next meeting_

_-Count Vladislaus Dracula_

A heavy silence fell over the two as the words sank in. Van Helsing was the first to speak.

"Carl. Ready everything and forget daybreak. We leave in ten minutes!" he ordered.

Carl looked up at his friend and nodded sincerely, fully understanding how he was feeling.

"Is it done?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good," Dracula nodded with satisfaction.

What happened to 'call me Vladislaus' thought Marie, feeling disgruntled.

"Now," Dracula stood up from the throne on which he was sitting, "we wait for my old friend."

He looked towards Marie who kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"What troubles you?" Dracula asked.

"I wonder where my brother is." Lied Marie.

"Jacob, went to 'check on the princess'." Marie noticed something flicker in his eyes. "We wouldn't want her to die before the fun starts, now would we," he added.

Anger flared in Marie once more and she ground her teeth, "No, we would not want that." She agreed irritably.

"Go fetch Jacob, make sure he has not harmed the princess further and send him to me. We have much to discuss before Gabriel's arrival." Dracula commanded.

"Then we will have to work quickly, will we not?" asked Marie.

"If I know my old friend, he will not rush into a battle unprepared. Especially one where his love's life is at risk." Dracula said ignorantly. He waved his arm at her, "Now go. And once you've summoned Jacob, stand watch outside the princess's room."

"As you wish." Marie nodded and left the room, grumbling as she went. One moment, she was destined to be the first new bride of the great Count Dracula, and the next, she was stomping 'round like some common watchdog. Marie stopped to give the head of a bear rug a good kick before continuing to find her brother.

"Why me?" Carl asked pathetically as he and Van Helsing stood once again in front of Castle Dracula.

Van Helsing ignored Carl's comment, focussing entirely on rescuing Anna.

A few minutes later, they found themselves standing in the same 'foyer' they had with Anna not four nights ago.

"Where to now? Which way is the dungeon?" asked Carl.

"We're not going to the dungeon." Said Gabriel flatly.

"Why not?"

"That's not where Anna is."

"How do you know that?

Van Helsing looked to Carl and shrugged, "It's what my heart tells me."

"Oh. All right then, off we go to the...um... Van Helsing? Where are we going?" Carl asked, feeling a little lost.

Van Helsing glanced around a bit, and then pointed to a rocky-looking staircase covered in cobwebs and random shadows.

Carl gulped, but stuck his bottom lip out and held his head high. "Off we go then."

At the top of the staircase, was a long corridor with doors lining both walls. Van Helsing glanced around and suddenly became aware of a low mumbling coming from one of the rooms. Reaching for his crossbow, he moved slowly, ready for anything. Soon, he came to an open door. Gabriel poked his head into the room and gasped.

Anna was lying unconscious on a large bed as the female vampire who had brought Dracula's 'message' bent over her muttering frenziedly to herself. Anna's face was bruised and marked by a harsh cut that made Van Helsing shudder to think what the rest of her looked like. Rage filled Gabriel, nobody had the right to do this to his Anna, nobody. Gabriel watched as Marie ran her hand along Anna's neck, exposing her skin. A shiver ran Van Helsing's spine and he knew it was time to act. Quickly moving into the room, he fired several bolts into the vampiress' back, causing her to shriek and fly away from Anna. She looked up at him disbelievingly.

"You!?"

"Expecting someone else?" Gabriel grinned. He noticed the wounds beginning to heal and kicked himself for not remembering the holy water.

"Only a dead man!" Marie screeched. Instantly changing into demon-form, she lunged at Gabriel, pinning him to the ground. He quickly put up his foot and flipped her over his head.

"Carl!" He yelled, "The silver stake!"

Fumbling in the bag, Carl's fingers closed on the cold metal and he hurled it towards Van Helsing. But Marie was already there, she swatted it away and it lodged itself in the bed's headboard inches from Anna's head.

Marie quickly took off, making for the door, intending to alert Dracula, but Gabriel quickly grabbed the crossbow and sent a few more bolts into her shoulder. Carl quickly slammed the door and she barrelled directly into it.

"Ha! Score for us!" Yelled Carl triumphantly.

Gabriel immediately ran towards Anna, but Marie was back on her feet, shoving Carl aside and pouncing on Van Helsing. The two crashed to the floor beside the bed, both struggling to gain the upper hand. Marie won, but Gabriel, but his feet against her stomach and kicked back hard. She flew backwards towards the bed. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes growing wide, her body began to disintegrate to ashes. Soon only a small dust pile remained.

Gabriel and Carl's eyes moved from the pile up to the stake and Anna who lay on her stomach, trembling, but holding the silver weapon firmly nonetheless. Anna's shocked eyes moved from the stake to the ash pile and finally to Van Helsing.

"You came," she said breathlessly before collapsing.

"Anna!" Gabriel hurried to her side, quickly enveloping her in his strong arms.

Anna immediately cried out as pain ripped through her body. Gabriel loosened his grip, taking in, for the first time, the state Anna was in.

"My God, what have they done to you?!" he said, shocked by the amount of blood and bruising covering her pale body.

Anna smiled and murmured drowsily. Gabriel quickly turned to Carl. He tossed his crossbow over and Carl fumbled to catch it.

"Lead the way Carl. With any luck, we will be able to slip out of here unnoticed."

Carl nodded, despite the raw terror rushing through him.

And so, for the second time, Gabriel picked up Anna's broken body and began make his way out of Castle Dracula.

When they reached the ice barrier/mirror, Carl turned to look back.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed us?" he asked timidly.

"I don't know, but stop dawdling before they do! Here take my ring." Gabriel said.

Anna groaned in discomfort as Gabriel shifted her to hold out his hand for Carl to remove the ring. Hurrying to the wall, Carl quickly found a small round notch and inserted the ring into it. The icy turned black for a few seconds. When it cleared, they were looking into a huge mirror.

Van Helsing wasted no time and quickly stepped through, back into the warmth of Valerious Manor with Carl close behind him.

"So that's how you get out," Anna mumbled softly from Gabriel's arms.

"Yes well," said Carl sarcastically, "If I had known that a few nights ago!"

A few hours later, after a lot of pain, blood and screaming, Anna lay in her white nightdress, freshly bandaged with Gabriel sitting beside her on her bed. He was slowly dabbing a warm cloth over the fresh cuts on her face. Nearby, Carl was wrapping a thick chain around the window handles. He held up a large lock the size of his hand, grunting with the effort it took.

"With all these chains, do we really need one this size?" He muttered.

"No," Van Helsing answered. Carl sighed with relief and quickly put the lock down.

"We need one larger but since that's all we have, be sure to secure it tightly!" Gabriel winked down at Anna as he turned to see Carl's shocked expression.

Carl scowled at him then huffed as he hauled the lock up.

"I don't see why all this is necessary," said Anna, "I can protect myself."

"Not in that state you can't," commented Gabriel as he got up to put the cloth down.

He went back to sit beside her. "What happened here, that that vampire got her claws on you so easily?" he questioned her.

"I...I don't know. I fell asleep here and woke up there." Anna said, frowning.

"But didn't you hear the vase breaking?" Carl asked, coming to stand beside Van Helsing.

"My mother's vase is broken!?" Anna ignored the pain and sat up to look for the vase. True to Carl's word, the table beside her bed was vacant.

"Damn that Marie!" Anna swore loudly.

"Well, actually," started Van Helsing, "You did damn her. To hell I'm sure."

Carl kept silent, neglecting to mention that it was he who broke the vase. Besides, how was he to know it had been Anna's mother's?

"That aside, I still wonder how she managed it," Gabriel said.

Carl frowned. "The bag." He said vaguely.

"What bag?"

"Marie had a small bag of powder. The last thing I remember is her dumping it on me. Perhaps that's what happened?" Carl explained.

Gabriel bent down and put his hand under the bed. It soon connected with a small bag.

"Looks like she forgot it," He commented. Gabriel shook the bag, checking if it was safe.

"Watch out!" Anna gasped. A small cloud of silver powder emerged from the bag and blew directly into Carl's face.

"Why me?" he moaned as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, snoring loudly.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping friar, "Whoops!"

"Gabriel! Shame on you!" Anna scolded. But she couldn't mask her amusement and grinned mischievously

"It's wonderful to see you smiling again." Gabriel set the bag down and sat back on the bed, gently pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's just wonderful to see you again." Anna smiled. She reached her hand up behind his neck and gently pulled him down. His lips met hers once again and tingling warmth shot through her body. The kiss was gentle, tentative at first, but deepened as the pain of what had happened returned to them.

Gabriel was the first to break the kiss. He pulled back so his forehead was gently touching hers.

"I missed you."

"You saved me as well." Anna whispered back.

"I couldn't bear the thought of what might have been happening to you." Gabriel confessed. "But you're safe now."

"What about Dracula? How did he return?" Anna asked.

Gabriel sensed her beginning to panic and put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Let me worry about him, you concentrate on getting well."

Anna smiled and pulled Gabriel back down for another kiss. They were interrupted by a loud snort. Van Helsing groaned and sat back, looking down at Carl then back to Anna.

"I had better take him back to his room. And you need to rest." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Grunting, Van Helsing lifted the friar and left the room, but not before accidentally bumping Carl's head on the doorframe.

Anna snuggled into her pillow, revelling in the warmth and softness of her bed. Gabriel had lit a roaring fire, which had now burnt down considerably. From under the curtains, Anna could see the first rays of light as another stormy day in Vaseria began. But this time she wouldn't have to get up, wouldn't have to face the day. After the night she had had, Gabriel would make sure that she didn't get up for a very long time. Anna closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling safe. Yes, Dracula was out there, but she had one less vampire to worry about and the love of her life to protect her.

A few minutes later, Gabriel returned to find her sleeping peacefully. Slowly, he slid into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Anna quickly snuggled up to him, sensing his comforting presence. He was taking no chances this time. He would make sure that she was safe. Quickly, he leaned over and blew out the candle, letting only the small rays defying the curtain light the dim room.

Making sure his crossbow and a silver stake were positioned beside the bed, Gabriel settled down to watch over Anna.

"Sleep tight, my princess," he said softly. Within minutes, his 'stand guard' plan fell to pieces as sleep took him as well.

A/N Whew! My longest chapter yet! Perhaps I should have broken it up after all.

Anyway, if you read this, at ANY time, please let me know – I would really appreciate it! Constant lack of reviews is making my muse suicidal ;) so please please please review!


	11. Rage

A/N WOW!!! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I didn't think so many people read my story! You guys really keep me going!

**Vampyirc Lycan, blonde-babe-christina and angel-death-dealer: **Thanks for your wonderful reviews and encouragement and of course for taking the time to review– it means the world to me!

**M:** Yes Maam/ Sir ;)

**Lady Sirinial:** Wow! It's great to know you're reading my story, esp since I'm hooked on all of yours! Kate Beckinsale is my fave too and I live for GabrielAnna romance! You write some of the best fluff I've ever read! Your stories are masterful! Please keep writing – it's an honour to get a review from you!

Chapter 11: Rage

Jacob paused outside Anna's room, wondering why Marie was not standing there. He looked suspiciously down the corridor. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. Jacob tried to shake off the feeling, but his own uncertainties wouldn't be suppressed.

Growling, Jacob hurled open the door. It banged loudly against the wall, the sound echoing down the long dark corridor. Jacob smiled to himself at the thought of waking Anna with that sound and boldly strode into the room, ready to begin taunting her.

"Hello my dear Ann- what the Hell?! It isn't possible!" Jacob stopped dead at the sight before him. Or rather not before him at all. His eyes darted over every inch of the room, searching. The bed was empty, the sheets and blanket lay in a twisted heap, halfway off the mattress. A large dark hole in the headboard caught Jacob's attention and he strode forward and ran his fingers around it, wondering what the hell had gone on. Just then, his eye caught sight of something grey on the floor. A horrified shiver tore up Jacob's spine as he realised what it was.

He collapsed on the floor next to the pile, anguished cries coming from his lips.

"MARIE! NO!!" the words came out as choked sobs. Desperately clutching the ash in his hands, Jacob leaned his head back against the bed and screamed.

"WHY?!"

Suddenly, a black and white image flashed in his mind. He saw Marie's body disintegrating. When it finally fell to the floor, his eyes fixed on Anna, still holding a stake. Then as quickly as it had come, the image vanished, leaving him once again with the ruins of his sister.

Bitter emotional pain screamed throughout his body. He was alone. First Alexander, now Marie. Anger turned to fiery hatred. Wild energy raced through Jacob's veins. He would have his revenge, not only for his parents and Nina, but now for Marie and Alex as well. He would shake every Valerious's dreams. He would see to it that they never rested peacefully. "Especially Anna Valerious" Jacob ground his teeth as he spoke her name. His first impulse was to beat all his anger out on the princess, but she had somehow escaped.

'Not before murdering your sister!," Jacob's mind reminded him.

Jacob quickly rose to his feet, storming out of the room.

'I must attack now!' his mind raged. 'But what about Van Helsing?' No doubt he is with _her_. ' Jacob decided to once again seek Dracula's help.

When he reached Dracula's chamber, he wasted no time bowing.

"My lord! The princess has escaped and Marie is dead!"

"WHAT?!" Dracula roared, spinning around to face him. "That's impossible!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Jacob insisted.

Dracula began stalking from one side of the room to the other, cursing under his breath in Latin.

"We must attack now!" yelled Jacob impatiently. "We cannot let Marie's death go with retribution! No more will the Valerious family slaughter mine, it ends tonight! We will-"

"SILENCE!' Dracula roared, swiftly reminding Jacob of his status.

"We will not attack." Dracula said a little more calmly, "Or at least not yet."

"But- Marie!" Jacob said desperately.

"It was Marie's fault that Anna Valerious escaped! Although her loss is regretful, she deserved her fate," Dracula said calmly.

"What?!" Jacob yelled angrily, rising up in defiance, "That's-"

Dracula let loose a ferocious roar. Leaning forward to tower over Jacob, his face contorted, fangs elongating as his eyes glowed with warning not to push any further.

Jacob immediately recoiled his argument, quickly bowing down in submission as fear replaced anger. Dracula noted this, and slowly changed back to his more subdued side.

"Come Jacob. The sun is nearly up. Go to sleep. We will discuss as plan of action tomorrow evening. Your time will come, but not now," Dracula said coolly.

"Yes my lord. As you wish," Jacob got up and bowed before retreating from the room.

As he returned to his room, his mind still raced, but this time, in defeat. His body still raced with adrenaline, screaming to rampage after the princess, but his mind forced him not to. He could not disobey the Count. Doing that would only result in his death.

'Besides,' his mind reminded, 'the Count is both knowledgeable and powerful, you must trust him.' This thought in mind, Jacob climbed into his coffin, content to delay his revenge for the time being, given that it would be triply devastating for both Anna and Van Helsing when he finally got it.

Back in his own chambers, Dracula sat thinking. He had been intending to eventually dispose of Jacob and make Anna his bride, as he had originally planned at the Halloween Ball. That way, he would have both a new bride and the ultimate way to hurt Van Helsing. Torturing Anna made Gabriel feel guilty, but turning her into the very thing he spent his life destroying would tear him apart.

And what of Jacob? He was becoming a problem. Dracula would have to do something about him. Suddenly a solution sprung into Dracula's head. 'I will use Jacob to distract Van Helsing while I captivate the princess. No doubt they will wait for her to recover before attacking' he reasoned, 'Gabriel would never leave her alone and injured. It wil provide just enough time to restore myself to my former influence' Dracula smiled to himself and settled into his coffin which immediately iced over.

A/N I know, something's missing from this chapter – but what?

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed – thanks once again for your amazing reviews!


	12. Silence before the Storm

A/N I just realised something – I own three characters! It's so cool to be able to say that!Am I not just the most horrible person in the world to make you all wait like this?I'm terribly sorry if my chapters are bad and if they take ages to come out – I'm in the middle of a pretty hectic time and I'm bordering doing very very badly in a few subs at school, so please be patient! But feel free to flame if you see fit…

**Lady Sirinial:** One large order of fluff coming up! Now, what kind of writer would I be if I told you whether or not Drac gets Anna, hmm? But, I'm still very open to ideas, so if you have anything particular in mind, let me know!

**M:** Nice to meet ya, Em! Thanks once again for a lovely review - I'll definitely try to always update asap!

**Verona:** ACK! Could it be? She's reading my story again?! Just jokes! Lovely to hear from you again! You've helped give my muse some very good ideas for the ending, but she's in a bit of a rut as to which one to use!

Chapter 12: Silence before the Storm

Anna awoke in the early afternoon to an empty room, feeling more content than she had ever been. Keeping her eyes closed, she cautiously stretched, trying not to cause herself more pain than was necessary. Anna relaxed and thought peacefully about the night before. She winced and placed a careful hand on her torso, remembering the pain she'd gone through as Carl endeavoured to fix her again-broken ribs. Gabriel had stayed at her side, comforting her as much as possible, visibly suffering when the pain got too much and she cried out in agony.

Gabriel. She remembered the soft feeling of his lips on hers and found her fingers unconsciously moving to her mouth. If she had been told how she was to end up a few weeks ago, she would never have believed it. The famous Van Helsing, the most wanted man in Europe, was in love. With her. And she with him. No doubt things between them had moved quickly, but in her heart, Anna knew Gabriel was the man she wanted to be with. She recalled the relief that had flooded through her when she awoke in Castle Dracula to hear his voice, taunting Marie, in that special way only he could master.

Anna gently ran her fingers along her lip, suddenly craving Van Helsing's touch once more.

At that second, the door swung open.

"Gabriel?" Anna asked hopefully.

Carl poked his head round the door. "Sorry – it's only me!"

Anna smiled, but Carl noticed the disappointment in her eyes. "Come in Carl. I see Marie's powder didn't have any lasting effects on you."

"Yes, thankfully not. But Van Helsing's convinced that it axed some of my memory," Carl explained, " I woke up believing I was a pirate, but it was only because of the dream I was having. I tried to tell Gabriel but he's so stubborn. You know he-"

"Carl," Anna was smiling and shaking her head at his babbling. Her tone grew serious, "Where is Gabriel?"

"Van Helsing? He said he had some business in the village so he left me with a silver stake and ordered me to see to it that you were safe. Said he wouldn't be long," Carl said.

"He left?" asked Anna, feeling disappointed. Carl nodded. Anna frowned, "And he didn't tell you where he was going?"

Carl quickly caught-on where Anna's thoughts were taking her. "He didn't go after Dracula, if that's what you're thinking," he reassured her.

"Oh." Anna nodded in relief. A grim silence followed during which Anna busied herself with avoiding Carl's gaze.

Carl broke the silence. "So, how are you feeling? Better than last night I hope?"

"Yes." Anna said quietly, keeping her eyes on the end of the bed, "Much better."

"Good." Carl said. The silence returned and Anna felt her eyes begin t to grow heavy. The past few days had really drained her and her body, it seemed, had decided to seize the opportunity to recuperate. When Carl turned to begin the conversation again, he found her slumbering peacefully once more.

His eyes scanned her and he began to understand why Gabriel had fallen for her. She was indeed beautiful, but she possessed a hidden quality. A magic that he couldn't fully describe but that he knew his friend felt. Smiling down on the sleeping princess, Carl replaced the duvet over her, checked the window and turned to the door.

Once outside, he gently closed the door and was about to turn to leave when he heard footsteps. Quickly reaching into his robe, Carl withdrew the silver stake Gabriel had left him with and pushed himself against the wall behind a suit of armour.

Slowly, the footsteps grew closer and closer. Carl's heart began to race, his palms grew sweaty. Tap. Tap. Tap. The footsteps were loud now as their owner rounded the corner to the corridor that gave way to the bedrooms – the corridor Carl was hiding in!

Carl held his breath, silently praying that he hadn't been seen. The footsteps continued. 'They're heading for Anna's room!' Carl's mind screamed. He would have to do something! Slowly, agonisingly, he leaned to peer out from his hiding place.

"Oh good God!" Carl cried out.

The dark figure immediately spun around.

"Carl? What are you doing there?" Van Helsing asked, cocking his head to the side and frowning as he made his way over to the suit of armour.

Relief flowed over the friar as he looked up to the monster hunter and demanded, "What are you doing walking like that? Like some crazed creeping vampire, come to kill us all?"

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow and gave Carl a doubtful look. "You know sometimes Carl, I think you're slightly over-paranoid." He smiled at Carl who grunted and scowled back.

Gabriel got the message quickly. "Actually, I was worried that Anna would be asleep. I wouldn't want to disturb her, especially given her condition."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that she is asleep. I went in just before you got back and she fell asleep after asking after you." Carl said.

"She asked about me?"

"Well of course she did. She's only completely infatuated with you. Seemed right disappointed when I told her you had left," Carl muttered.

Van Helsing's face lit up and he quickly crossed back to Anna's room and eased the door open, stepping inside. Carl sighed and followed him.

The curtains were open, casting a soft light from the overcast day outside over the room. Gabriel scanned the room, his eyes settling on the princess's still form. Never before had he felt this way about a woman. That she returned his love was undoubtable, but what would happen when the assignment was over? Would he return to Rome? What would the cardinal think? But he would have to worry about that later. For now, Van Helsing had more urgent problems. How the hell could Dracula be alive? Not four nights ago, they had killed him and all his children along with him. Where had these three new vampires come from? None of it made sense to Gabriel. He and Carl would have to do a bit of reading.

Gabriel hurried to Anna's bedside and placed a long parcel wrapped in gold paper on the table beside the bed and touched Anna's hair, slowly running his hand down her cheek to her chin. The princess moaned softly, snuggling to his touch. Gabriel placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning to the friar.

"Come on Carl. We have a lot of reading to do," he muttered, heading for the door with his friend not far behind him.

Jacob was woken by Dracula's ferocious roar of waking. He pulled himself to his feet cursing when a familiar pain rang out in his leg. Velkan Valerious had been the cause of it. He had shot Jacob as he and Marie fled. Being reminded of that night did nothing for Jacob and his temper grew swiftly. He began to pace the room.

"We resurrected him, brought him back to life," He raged, "and what do we have to show for it?! My sister and friend are dead - one again at the hands of a Valerious! And HE has done nothing! I must provoke him into action," forgetting the pervious night's 'discussion', Jacob stormed from his room straight to Dracula's chambers.

He threw the door open to find Dracula seated at a large wooden table, calmly sipping a glass chalice of blood.

"Aah, Jacob. Welcome – I trust you slumbered well?" he said pleasantly.

Jacob was undeterred, marching up to Dracula and yelling, "What have you done?! Tell me Count! What are you doing? We brought you back to life, gave you the power to finally seek revenge and this is how you repay us! By letting the princess run free while my sister lies as a pile of broken ashes?!"

Dracula narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Jacob, contemplating how to react. To Jacob's surprise, the Count gave him a wry smile and tapped his head to one side.

"Jacob, Jaocob, Jacob," he mocked, "You do not know the very tip of the power I possess let alone what I can with it. I do not like to be questioned, Jacob," Dracula's voice grew louder in fury and he fixed Jacob with a glare, "or thought incapable by my servants." Dracula began to tremble. "I believed we addressed this last night, but perhaps, just perhaps," Dracula crushed his glass in his fist, "I was incorrect."

Jacob's eyes darted to to broken glass shards and the blood beginning to drip from Dracula's palm. Before he realised, Dracula had hold of his neck and was holding him up against the wall, far from the ground. Jacob gasped for breath and tried to release himself.

"Do not question me, Jacob! And do not think to disrespect me in this manner again!" Dracula howled, "Is that in any way unclear!?"

"No my Lord," Jacob gasped.

"Good," Dracula let Jacob drop to the floor.

He walked a few steps and turned to face Jacob. "I was going to delay this, but since you are so hasty to see your revenge, I shall bring it forward a little."

Jacob eyed the Count suspiciously as rubbed his throat and he got to his feet. Dracula ignored him.

"Go to the Valerious Manor and look through Princess Anna's window"

"What am I to see, my Lord?" asked Jacob.

"Why, one of my most favourable abilities and the continuation of your torment of Anna Valerious," Dracula said with a glint in his eye.

Satisfied, Jacob bowed and turned to the window to leave.

"Oh – and Jacob!" Dracula called, "Why not catch us some food while you are in Vaseria?"

Jacob nodded and took off, quickly transforming into the white beast.

Dracula watched him fly away for a few seconds then turned from the window, chuckling lightly at Jacob's audacity. He seated himself in a tall armchair and closed his eyes, preparing to begin his attack on Anna. Suddenly, he stopped, looking down at his hand. Harsh cuts marked his palm and fingers. Harsh _unhealed_ cuts.

'Why have I not healed?' demanded Dracula's mind. He thought on it for a moment but could not find a reason. He soon gave up, supposing it had yet to take effectand closed his eyes once more, concentrating on Anna. 'You shall see my servant, see what I can do'.

A/N Sooo… what do you think? About the chapter, not the ridiculous time it took for me to write it! A few reviews might just earn the next chapter by Thursday…. So please give me a piece of your mind grin!>


	13. Dreaming

Chapter 13: Dreaming

Gabriel sighed in frustration as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two apples. He and Carl had found nothing – no possible explanation for Dracula's return. It had been frustrating and their inevitable hunger had only made the situation seem worse. In a desperate attempt to escape the bleak pages and rigid lines of words, Gabriel had offered to get them something to eat.

Now, as he walked past Anna's room he couldn't resist checking on her. Easing the door open, he peered inside. Van Helsing gasped.

'She looks so beautiful' he thought as his eyes scanned her porcelain skin and deep crimson lips. How he longed to take her in his arms and shield her from the world, from Dracula and the monsters he knew walked the earth. But he knew she would never allow it. She was too independent, too forthright to withdraw from the battle. No, his only hope of protecting her would be to eliminate the threat before she could challenge it. Dracula had already risen and hurt her considerably, but that would be all. 'I'll stop you Dracula, you shall not harm her again' Gabriel swore to himself.

These thoughts in mind, Gabriel closed the door and continued to the library, a new will to find an explanation burning in him.

_Anna opened her eyes and gasped. She was back in Dracula's fortress, lying in the same room she had been in before. It was dark, illuminated only by the faint moonlight shining through the curtainless window. Anna tried to sit up, but sharp pain attacked her torso and she slumped back to the mattress. The room began to grow cold and she became aware of a tapping in the corridor outside the room. Footsteps. Her breathing began to grow quick as her panic rose. She knew who it was, recognised his tormenting gait. She focused her eyes on the door, waiting for it to open._

"What are you watching so intensely?" a voice spoke from beside her. Anna jumped and twisted to look.

"_How did I get here again Count?" she demanded, struggling to sit up, pushing the question of how he got into the room out of her mind... Dracula made a tutting sound and put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down with a force she could not fight._

"_I brought you here." He said simply._

"_How dare yo-" Anna sat up but Dracula shoved her down hard. Anna let out a shriek of pain as her ribs hit the bed hard._

"_You will need your strength, I suggest you preserve it while you can."_

_Anna glared at Dracula but stayed down. "What do you want with me?"_

"_I want something other than what those that give me life want," Dracula said cryptically._

"_And what is that?" Anna asked with venom in her voice._

"_A new bride..." Anna shuddered._

"_And revenge for my murders." Dracula finished, rolling his tongue._

"_You more than deserved to die," Anna spat._

_Dracula raised his eyebrows at her and began pacing around the bed, like a lion, circling its victim. "And my brides? What of them?" he questioned._

_Anna glared up at him. "Those whores? They were nothing but pure evil – exactly like you!"_

_Fierce rage tore through Dracula. How dare she! He took a sharp breath, trying to calm himself._

"_I wouldn't be so harsh, Anna. You are after all to become one of them." Malevolence glowed in Dracula's eyes._

"_I would never stoop that low!" Anna snapped._

"_I'm sorry, I do not hear correctly," Dracula said, he paused to flash her a questioning look. "Who said you would have a choice?"_

_Anna's horror showed in her eyes and Dracula smiled smugly at her. Anna's mind raced -he couldn't- wouldn't do that. But here she was once again, alone and helpless in his castle. Where was Van Helsing? What had happened to him? Something in Anna told her that Gabriel wouldn't save her this time._

Just when Gabriel was ready to give up for the night, Carl cried out, waving a large black volume above his head.

"Van Helsing! I've got it!" he yelled.

"What Carl? Show me!" Gabriel hurried over to his friend.

Carl put the book back down on the table and read aloud:

"Vampires are immortals but there are ways to kill vampires – _see pages 25-28 for means to kill vampires_. However, certain, stronger vampires can be resurrected by means of the Gisleaya Ritual. Leonardo Gisleaya first discovered this ritual in 1645 when his wife was turned into a vampire and killed. The ritual is complex and requires a pure virgin sacrifice. This individual, usually a woman, is used to supply a life force and serve as a vessel into which the vampire's sins are transferred- a sort of exchange of purity for taintedness. If the ritual is performed properly, the said vampire would be fully resurrected to full power and therefore, once again immortal."

"_It's not so bad you know," Dracula continued, walking back toward her. He sat down beside her on the bed. "A moment of pain and you could live forever…at my side." Dracula reached out a hand and brushed Anna's hair away from her neck._

_Anna recoiled, but with her injured ribs, it was difficult to move. Anna put up her hands to block him, but Dracula gripped her wrists, pushing them into the bed on either side of her head. He forced his gaze deep into hers._

_Suddenly, she felt her mind begin to cloud. A thick fog of confusion descended on her mind and she felt numb, confused and fascinated by the strange feelings overtaking her. _Give in to the darkness. Let go_, a voice coaxed her. Anna felt ready to let go. _Just you and I forever. _The voice continued. The next thing Anna felt was a pair of cold lips on her neck. Suddenly she was jolted back to reality as Dracula unleashed his fangs, biting deep into her. The pain was unbearable. She was being turned by her family's mortal enemy. Everything had failed, she was powerless! Hot agony rushed from her neck and Anna began to scream…_

"Carl! You're brilliant! That's how they brought Dracula back!" Van Helsing cried.

"Now our only problem is killing him again." Carl said with a dejected look, "And if he's fully immortal-"

A blood-curdling scream interrupted Carl. Gabriel's head immediately snapped towards the door.

"Anna!"

The first thing Jacob heard as he approached the Valerious Manor was screaming. It was a woman – Princess Anna! Jacob landed on her windowsill. The curtains were drawn so he pushed the window. It refused to move.

"Damn it!" he swore. Dismissing that idea, Jacob eagerly pressed his ear to the window and listened. The sound of the princess screaming was the finest music he had ever heard. Jacob drank deep of the sound, savouring every moment. I was right to turn to the Count, Jacob thought, his power is unquestionable.

Van Helsing threw the door to Anna's room open, allowing it to slam against the wall.

"Anna!"

He wasn't expecting to find Anna lying in her bed. She had stopped screaming and Gabriel took a moment to scan the room for the cause of her distress, but there was nothing. Van Helsing turned his attention back to Anna and hurried to her bedside.

Van Helsing gasped at the sight of her.

Anna was lying on her back, her chest pounding up and down as she drew short erratic breaths. Her delicate wrists were on either side of her head, pressed deep into the pillow as she squirmed, appearing to be trying to escape something. Anna's eyes were shut tight, but Gabriel could see tear marks down her cheeks. Her face contorted as if she was in excruciating pain and she was mumbling incoherently, jerking her head from side to side.

"God! Anna!" Gabriel sat down beside her and put a hand on her forehead. She was boiling hot.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" he called desperately. Anna frowned, but continued mumbling.

"Anna please!" Gabriel felt totally helpless.

Suddenly, Anna screamed again. "NO!" She sat up quickly, her eyes snapping open as she gasped for breath. Wincing and putting a hand to her ribs, Anna's other hand raced to her neck. She paused for a moment as her hand moved over her neck then sighed with relief and her eyes fell on Van Helsing.

"Oh God," she cried, collapsing in his arms. Gabriel instantly put his arms protectively around her, offering as much comfort as he could. Her shoulders shook as she burst into tears.

"Shh. It's okay Anna. I'm here. You're safe." He comforted.

Slowly, Anna's breathing began to steady and her sobbing slowed. Van Helsing lay down, and Anna rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.

Gabriel's mind raced. What the hell had happened to her?

A/N Yes, it was odd, but there's a lot more to come soon! If there's anyone reading this, I hope you enjoyed! So please, please review – the more reviews I get, the sooner I update :)


	14. Pale

A/N yes, it's true, I'm finally updating so I hope you enjoy! Now, where was I…?

Chapter 14: Pale

Van Helsing didn't go back to the library that night, preferring to watch over Anna, who soon fell asleep on top of him. He too had dozed off eventually.

He now woke to find himself and Anna covered in a large eiderdown. No doubt Carl was responsible. He chuckled to himself, remembering Carl's very un-friar encounter with the girl in the village whom he had saved from Dracula's children. Carl was more of a romantic that he thought. And a loyal friend, his mind reminded him. Carl had stuck by him ever since he first arrived at the Order, making weapons and cracking jokes. It wasn't until now that Van Helsing fully realised just how endeared he was to the friar. If Carl hadn't come with Gabriel to Transylvania, then Anna would surely be dead. It was Carl who had helped piece together her broken ribs, and Carl who had stopped him from choking her and it was now Carl who had covered the couple with a blanket, like a concerned parent.

Van Helsing looked down at Anna. She was sleeping peacefully now, her head resting in the crook of his arm. Van Helsing's heart flushed with a warm security. Just being with Anna eased the aching pain he lived with; he didn't know where it came from – his forgotten past perhaps?- but it had made his every day feel less than what it should -empty. Until he met Anna. He didn't fully know what it was about her; she just seemed to radiate strength and warmth – a beacon of hope for a ship lost at sea. And he loved it, loved her. From her crimson lips and chocolate hair to her stubbornness and, sometimes, her weakness, well hidden as it was. He wanted to protect her from the world, love her more than she ever could be. He wanted to be with her forever, Hunter and Princess…together.

"Together," Gabriel repeated the word absent-mindedly, still lost in his thoughts.

"What?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Huh?" Van Helsing was shaken out of his thoughts. He looked down. Anna's eyes were sleepy, as she frowned up at him.

"What did you say?" she repeated, wincing as she tried to sit up. Gabriel put a hand behind her back to support her and sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. He saw Anna tense in pain, and helped her to lie back against him.

"Thanks," she smiled and twisted her head up for a kiss. Gabriel's lips tingled as they touched hers, craving more. Anna broke away and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck.

"So what did you say, Mr Van Helsing?" her rich accent rolled.

"I was thinking about us. About what will happen to us." Gabriel said. The memory of Anna's empty eyes in his nightmare flashed in his mind. "I don't think I can live without you."

"Or I you," Anna said sincerely, smiling up at him before snuggling further into him. Gabriel put his arms around her.

"I love you Anna, so much. You scared me last night –what happened?" Gabriel felt Anna's body tense. She paused for a moment, unsure and reluctant to remember her nightmare. Eventually, she took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I had a dream. No, a nightmare," Anna said. In his mind, Gabriel cursed Dracula. He knew it was him who was responsible - his dream a few nights before was proof.

"I was back in Dracula's fortress. He wanted to make me his bride and I was too weak – powerless to stop him. And you weren't there. I had this horrible feeling that you were gone, that you weren't going to come for me. I was just so…scared."

"But it was only a dream. You're safe. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Gabriel comforted her.

"Promise?" her eyes searched his.

"Promise."

Anna closed her eyes and relaxed against Gabriel. For a few minutes, the two said nothing, content to lie with their own comfort that the other would never leave them. Anna felt as if she was finally safe. The burden of the Valerious curse to kill Dracula suddenly felt lighter. Gabriel was here, he would always be. Anna's eyes roamed her room. No, not it was not just her room anymore; it was _their_ room.

Anna's eyes fell on a long parcel, covered in gold paper.

"Gabriel?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that?" Anna gritted her teeth against the inevitable pain and pushed herself up.

"What?"

Anna pointed to the parcel.

"Oh, that!" Gabriel sat up behind her. "Why don't you find out?" he grinned at her mischievously.

Anna gave him a questioning look and reached for the parcel.

"Aah!" she cried out, recoiling to ease the pain that dashed across her torso.

"Careful. You're not a vampire – you don't heal _that_ fast." Gabriel chuckled.

Anna glared at him, pretending not to find his comment funny.

"Here, let me get it for you." Gabriel was still smiling as he moved out from behind her and piled up some pillows for her to lie against before reaching for the parcel.

Anna settled back into the soft comfort Gabriel had made for her, breathing a contented sigh as the pain began to ease. Gabriel handed the parcel to her and she set it on her lap and pulled a small tag off.

_To Anna_

_With love_

Anna blinked up at Gabriel with questions in her eyes.

Gabriel smiled warmly, "Open it."

Anna's mind raced as she began to pull at the gold paper. What could Van Helsing have found to give _her_? So many 'suitors' had brought her gifts, but none of them had had any real appeal to Anna. She thought of what she would like to receive from Gabriel. But this was much too big to be a ring – pity, she thought, not fully realising what her last thought implied.

Finally Anna pulled the lid off the long, rectangular box. She gasped.

"Oh Gabriel, it's beautiful!" Anna slid her hand along the cool metal. He had done it. He had given her the unique gift that no other ever had. It was unusual, but to Anna, it was perfect.

The sword lay on a bed of soft velvet, glinting in the soft morning sunlight. The hilt caught Anna's attention the most. It was a rich gold shade, but a series of small rubies spiralled around it. Anna looked at the end of the sword. A large, curly A had been carved in the base, making it firmly hers.

Gabriel watched her with fascination, loving the way her eyes lit up when she opened the box. She ran her fingers along the rubies.

"They remind me of you," he explained. Anna smiled up at him and picked up the sword, carefully touching the blade.

"It's so light," she said, amazed.

"The blade is a silver alloy that Carl developed – light as a feather but deadly – especially to vampire. Your speciality." Gabriel explained, smiling.

"When did you do this?" Anna looked up at him, her eyes full of gratitude.

"I picked it up yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

Anna said nothing but waved a finger at him, beckoning him to come closer to her. He leaned forward towards her and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Gabriel channelled all the worry he had felt into it and the kiss deepened. Anna pushed the box off her lap and pulled Gabriel towards her, running her hands down his back to his butt. Gabriel's hands also began to wonder-

A knock on the door. The two broke apart quickly.

Carl poked his head around the door.

"Good, you're awake," he smiled and pushed the door open all the way.

Gabriel looked at Anna longingly, annoyed at his friend's interruption, but she just smiled back. Carl stepped in carrying a tray laden with mugs of tea and bacon on crisp bread. He put it down on the bed between the two of them.

"It's good to see you looking better princess," said Carl.

"Thank you Carl, and thank you for the food," Anna smiled and Gabriel handed her a cup of tea, still feeling annoyed.

"To what do we owe this visit from the Great Friar?" he said sarcastically.

Carl didn't catch the joke and, looking serious, said, " I need to contact the Order again so I was thinking we might visit the town today. Perhaps try to find out who the vampires used as a sacrifice."

Anna choked and spat some of her tea back into the cup. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Carl rolled his eyes and looked accusingly at Gabriel. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Gabriel glared at Carl. "I've hardly had a chance. You might as well do it now that you're here."

Carl looked at Anna, "We know how Dracula was resurrected."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "How?"

Carl explained the Gisleaya Ritual, enjoying the 'smart' feeling it gave him.

As Anna listened to Carl, the safe world that had been created only minutes before began to fall to pieces. Dracula was immortal once again. Gabriel was no longer a werewolf and, even if he was able to become one again, there was no cure. Cold fire began to burn away at her joy as her mind raced.

Gabriel noticed Anna becoming pale as a look of absolute horror crossed her face. She looked like an abused child – bewildered and forlorn.

"Anna? Are you ok?"

Anna heard Gabriel's words, but said nothing. Suck it up Anna! Her mind screamed at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I must let the people know that they are still in danger. If Dracula is immortal once more, we shall have to devise a totally new plan of attack." She said wearily, like a battle worn soldier returning to the front lines.

"So be it," said Carl.

XXX

When Jacob re-entered Dracula's chambers, Dracula could sense his change in manner. He was calm, satisfied – almost smug.

"My Lord," he bowed, approaching the large chair Dracula was sitting on.

"Jacob." Dracula acknowledged. "I sense you are satisfied."

"Indeed, my Lord, your power is great. I was wrong to question it. But I am grateful, the princess suffered much." Jacob said.

"Tell me what you saw Jacob," Dracula pressed his fingertips together, listening intently.

"The curtains were closed and the window was locked, my Lord, so I could not see anything. But what I heard was evidence enough." Jacob said. "The princess was screaming, in pain – both emotional and physical. She didn't stop until Van Helsing entered the room."

"Van Helsing?" Dracula's ears pricked up and he leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me what he did."

"I couldn't see, my Lord, but he sounded very distressed, shouting her name. He was fearful, I could hear it in his voice."

Dracula chuckled knowingly.

"If I may, my lord," eased Jacob, "How did you do it?"

"You may, Jacob. I happen to have developed the ability to manipulate dreams. Princess Anna was asleep – I merely contorted her dreams into a nightmare."

Jacob looked on, clearly awed.

"Very good Jacob. Very good." Dracula said, changing the subject "I trust you will not question me again?"

"No, my lord." Jacob said firmly.

"Good. Find yourself a meal and rest. I will call for you," Dracula waved his hand.

"Thank you, my lord." Jacob bowed and left the room.

Sitting back in his chair Dracula was left with his thoughts. So I have finally found a way to quicken the steady heart. The Valerious princess is indeed the winding key to Gabriel Van Helsing's heart. So be it.

A/N Hope you liked it! For those who don't know, an eiderdown is like a blanket (I might have written that in the story (: but figured I should tell you anyway.) There's tons of great stuff coming up in the next chapter so please review – pretty please – _bats eyelashes appealingly._


	15. Knowledge and Love

A/N Thank you for the most wonderful reviews – especially you, Anna, and Anon! You guys are the reason I'm writing this chapter now!

Chapter 15: Knowledge and Love

Towards late afternoon, Van Helsing led the way into the centre of Vaseria. Anna had wanted to, but with her injuries, Gabriel had insisted that she ride instead of walk. She had grudgingly agreed, hiding her new sword under a long navy coat - just in case. Carl walked on the other side of Anna's black stallion, nervous and frantically trying to devise a way of breaking the news to the Cardinal. His mumbling and the crunch of footsteps in the snow was the only sound to be heard.

As he walked, Gabriel cast his eyes up at Anna. Her gaze was distant, her mind deep in thought. He studied her. She held her reins loosely in one hand as her other was wrapped carefully around her ribs. Gabriel's eyes wondered up to her china face. She was pale. Her usually crimson lips, a washed out pink. The shine that had been in her eyes earlier that day had faded. The cut on her forehead was beginning to heal, but her bruises shone blue and purple. Gabriel's heart ached. He hated seeing her like this. So detached, so…unlike herself. He didn't blame her for being nervous: the townspeople would not react well to her news. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gabriel reached up and covered her hand with his, squeezing gently to show his support. Anna smiled, opening her eyes and looking down at him, her eyes full of gratitude.

Gabriel didn't take his eyes off her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Anna-" Van Helsing's foot caught on a branch buried in the snow and the hunter fell face-first into a waiting pile of snow.

Anna giggled and pulled the reins to stop her horse.

"Van Helsing?" Carl leaned out, looking puzzled. "What on earth are you doing down there?"

Gabriel pushed himself up, grumbling and spitting out snow. He glared sarcastically at Carl. "Checking that this is snow, not wool."

"Very funny." Carl said, glancing up at the sky. "We'd better get a move on – looks like there's snow headed this way. I won't be able to cable Rome in a storm," Carl paused to think for a moment, "On second thought, perhaps we should dawdle?"

"No Carl," Anna spoke up. "We must warn the people and find out if anyone had been reported missing. We need to get to the bottom of this – again."

When they entered the main square, everyone turned to stare. Anna held her head high, confident in the knowledge that Gabriel was at her side. Whispers began to fill the air.

"Look at the princess!"

"She's riding – she never rides in town!"

"Look at her face. I wonder what happened?"

"Princess Anna looks terrible. What's wrong with her?"

"Do you think it was that Van Helsing?"

Carl quickly split away from Anna and Gabriel, hurrying to cable Rome. Anna stopped her horse in front of the well she usually stood on. Gabriel took up a position beside her and a crowd quickly gathered.

"Friends!" Anna called. "Count Dracula has been resurrected."

The crowd broke into a panicked debate. Once it quietened, Anna spoke again, explaining the Gislaeya ritual and warning the people against Jacob. Gabriel watched with fascination. She was hurt, nervous, vulnerable – yet here she was, concerned for her people, out in the freezing snow to warn them. At once, Gabriel saw why the people looked up to her so. She was a strong leader, diplomatic and determined, but at the same time, sensitive and attentive. It only served to make her more desirable to him. His eyes floated to her lips and his mind wondered to other, less decent thoughts.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Anna asked, scanning the crown. At first, there was silence, until a young man stepped forward.

"My wife Elaina, princess. She disappeared a few nights ago." He said solemnly.

"What is your name?"

"Gustav Illona, princess."

"Gustav, is there any possibility the vampires could have been responsible?" Anna asked gently.

"Without a doubt, princess. She went to fetch firewood from outside. It was late and very dark. No sunlight. Nothing to stop them."

Anna didn't know what to say to the man. She was too caught up in her own memories. The death of her mother had been much the same. Annabelle Valerious had also gone outside at night and simply…vanished. A young Anna had been told that she had gone to Heaven, but she had known better. Dracula had taken her mother. Her mother had gone to Hell on earth.

Anna looked at Gustav, her mouth open, yet unable to form words. Luckily, Gabriel stepped in.

"Gustav, would you mind if you and I discussed this in private?" he asked.

"Not at all, Mr Van Helsing," Gustav nodded and followed Gabriel to one side of the square.

Anna once again found her voice. Turning to the remaining people and issuing instructions for security – guards and curfews were to be set up.

Nearby, Gabriel turned to Gustav.

"You're quite young to be married," he said, trying to sound colloquial.

"We were married young – an arranged marriage," replied Gustav with an uneasy smile.

"I see."

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He couldn't just come out and ask if the man and his wife had ever slept together – not in such a conservative village. But he could also not stand and say nothing; he was wasting precious time. Luckily, Gustav spoke out.

"You love princess Anna, don't you?"

Gabriel was a bit taken aback by the question. He smiled.

"Yes, I do," he affirmed – both for Gustav and himself.

Gustav smiled and nodded. His eyes drifted past Van Helsing and suddenly his face dropped, as his eyes grew large. Gabriel frowned.

Terror crossed Gustav's face.

"Then you'd better hurry to save her!" he yelled, "Vampire!"

Gabriel spun around just in time to see Jacob sweep down from behind Anna and knock her off her horse. Her head the edge of the well and she lay unmoving.

"Anna!" Gabriel screamed.

Chaos erupted. People began screaming and running around frantically.

Gabriel sprinted towards Anna. Halfway there, he was knocked sideways off his feet. Something large and growling pinned him to the ground. Gabriel looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"You again!"

Raising his leg, Gabriel kicked Jacob off him but Jacob flew back. Gabriel continued to avert his attacks, but Jacob fought back relentlessly, determined to keep Van Helsing busy. In a moment of weakness, Gabriel was able to grab a pitchfork and ram it through Jacob's chest, pinning him to a nearby wall.

Van Helsing stepped back, ready to pull out a silver stake, when an anguished cry interrupted him. It was Carl.

"Anna!"

Gabriel turned. It felt as if a cold bucket of ice water had been poured over him. Dracula was crouched over Anna, his back to Gabriel.

Damn it! No wonder Jacob wouldn't leave me alone! Gabriel's mind screamed at him. He drew his silver stake, ready to lunge at Dracula when a small boy ran past him, pursued by Jacob.

"Save him! Please! Save my son!" It was Gustav.

"Your son?" Gabriel repeated. Elaina had a child. The ritual was flawed. Thank God.

Van Helsing jumped into action.

"Carl! Get Anna to safety!" he yelled, opening fire on Dracula with his crossbow. Dracula shrieked, transforming into his bat form. He fell back from Anna, grasping at his back. Gabriel turned and shot at Jacob, who quickly slanted away from the little boy and hit a tree instead.

Gabriel breathed a quick sigh of relief even though he had little time until Jacob healed. He ran over to where Dracula lay, pointing his crossbow defensively in front of him. Dracula lay gasping.

"Damn you to Hell, Gabriel!" he cursed.

Van Helsing said nothing, but took a sword similar to Anna's out of his coat and aimed in at Dracula's heart. He was about to strike down when he was once again knocked back. His sword clattered to the ground.

It was Jacob once more, more bloodthirsty than ever. He snarled, baring rows of sharp fangs.

"Jacob!" a voice boomed. Jacob spun around, his eyes madly questioning. "We shall fight another day!" Dracula took off into the air. Blood ran from his back, down his leg and dripped off into the ground as he flew over it.

Jacob looked from him to Van Helsing and then to where Anna lay. He gave a frustrated roar and took off, following Dracula.

Gabriel paused for a second, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He remembered Anna. He pushed himself up and ran over to where Carl had dragged Anna.

He was relieved to find Anna awake. She smiled up at him.

"Did I miss all the action?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"Yes, but it wasn't very good," Gabriel winked, "Not up to your usual expectations."

Anna put on a baby face, "I didn't even get to use my new sword."

"Your time will come," Gabriel smiled. He paused. "Are you okay?"

"No worse than usual," Anna winced, and held out her arms. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, holding her tightly in his strong arms. He never wanted to let go. Never.

Anna rubbed her nose against his and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. His touch eased the pain, now pulsing in her ribs and her head. Only when she broke from the kiss did she realise that half the town had returned to the square and was now watching them.

Blushing, she looked up at Gabriel, "I can walk, you know."

"I know," he smiled, and gently put her on her feet. Anna wobbled a bit, so he put his arm around her to steady her.

Anna turned to the people.

"There was your proof. The Count has returned. But do not be fearful. We have killed him before and we shall again!"

A few people cheered, others only nodded sincerely. Soon, they began to wander off, returning to their daily business, as if nothing had happened. It had always been this way in Vaseria. With the constant attacks, people become accustomed to disruption and learned to continue as before.

Carl came over to Anna and Gabriel carrying a sword. He handed it to Gabriel.

"Lose something?"

"Thank you Carl," Gabriel nodded his appreciation. The hilt caught Anna's eye. Identical to her own, save emeralds in place of her rubies. She pulled it from his had and inspected the base. A curly G looked back at her. She gasped and looked up at Gabriel.

"It's identical to my own." She said.

"They make a pair," Gabriel said softly.

"Then they cannot be parted," Anna said, her eyes shining at Van Helsing as she leaned in for a kiss.

What was intended to be a quick kiss began to deepen and Carl cleared his throat. Hunter and princess turned to look at him. He said nothing, pointing to the sky instead. Small white snowflakes were beginning to float down from the sky.

"We'd better get back to the Manor." Anna said. Carl quickly ran to fetch her horse and Gabriel helped her on.

Soon, they were seated in the den of Valerious Manor. A large fire was blazing in the fireplace. Gabriel and Anna were lying together on a couch, covered in a warn blanket. Carl's armchair was vacant: he had gone to find some warm drinks. He arrived with four mugs.

"Forgotten how to count, old friend?" Gabriel joked with him. Carl gave him a sarcastic look.

"No, the fourth is a tonic, to ease Anna's headache." He handed Gabriel a mug of cider. Anna got one filled with a pale green substance. She instantly pulled up her nose.

"I thought you dealt with weapons, not medicines Carl," said Van Helsing.

"I do, but I've done a bit of experimenting with certain herbs and chemicals."

"_Experimenting_? What is this stuff Carl?" Anna asked flatly, looking at her cup suspiciously.

"Warm milk, actually. Infused with some aloe, a variety of herbs and lavender. Quite simple really," he explained smartly, "And harmless," he added quickly.

"Oh." Anna looked down at the cup. She wanted her pounding headache to ease but did she want it this much? She shrugged and downed the contents of the cup.. Gabriel looked at her expectantly. Anna pulled a sour face but said nothing, accepting a mug of warm tea from Carl.

Carl smiled, satisfied and settled into his chair. "The lavender might make you a little sleepy," he commented, "but that's just what you need after the past few days."

Anna said nothing and took a sip of her tea. Chamomile. Her favourite. She always drank it when she was tense.

"How did you get rid of Dracula today?" Carl asked, "You injured him quite badly."

"I thought Dracula was immune to the weapons of man?" Anna added sleepily, looking up at Gabriel questioningly.

"He _was_." Gabriel smiled, thinking of the good news he had to share. "Do you remember it being said that the sacrifice used in the ritual to resurrect him had to be a virgin?"

Anna and Carl nodded.

"Well, Elaina – the sacrifice – had a son. She wasn't a virgin, not pure enough to ensure Dracula's full return."

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Anna asked, getting excited.

Gabriel nodded. "Dracula is mortal."

Anna smiled, and soft tears of joy began to stream from her eyes. She buried her face in Gabriel's' chest and he put his arms around her. Gabriel understood fully how she must have felt. Nine generations of her family had been wasted in a fruitless quest to kill Dracula. Anna had lost everything and now, finally, she would be able to end her pain. Gabriel glanced over at Carl. The friar sat with a kindly look on his face and a tear in his eye. Carl was always a fool for a sentimental moment. The whole scene just filled him with a sense of undeniable goodness and reassurance for the future.

Anna lifted her head and looked at Gabriel. She mouthed a silent 'Thank You' and he reached up and wiped her tears. He held her gaze, speaking to her silently with his eyes.

Their tender silence was interrupted by a loud sniff. It was Carl. Gabriel and Anna looked over at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry", he said, wiping his eyes, "It's just so happy!" He quickly rose and hurried to the kitchen to get a towel.

Gabriel looked down at Anna and smiled warmly. He fingered a small object in his pocket, thinking.

"I love you Gabriel. I know I say it often, but I mean it more every time. You have made my life happy again. You have lifted my curse." Anna said, putting her hand against his cheek.

Gabriel's doubts vanished. He pulled the object from his pocket.

"Anna, I love you too. You have changed_ my_ life. I used to live in darkness, in pain, in guilt. But you have made my darkness light, filled my cold with warmth. I want to be with you forever, I couldn't bear to let you go."

Gabriel took her hand and placed a small, cold object in it. Anna looked down. A fine gold ring shone back at her. It was simple, decorated only with small rubies.

Anna gasped and tears returned to her eyes. She looked up at Gabriel.

"Is this part of a pair?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Gabriel smiled and reached back into his pocket, pulling an almost identical ring out. It was bigger and had emeralds instead of rubies.

"A pair indeed." Anna said softly. She took the ring from Gabriel and slid it onto his finger. He did the same with hers. Burning joy flooded through Gabriel and he took her lips in a passionate kiss. Finally, they were joined. Together.

A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed. I apologise that all of this was so sudden but don't fear; the story is far from over. I just felt like some fluff.

PLEASE please please take the time to review. I'm going into exams but I have days off to continue writing. I'm a real sucker for reviews – they really bribe me to write.


	16. Joy and Agony

A/N Let it just be said, that my reviewers are the BEST! Thanks you guys – you really keep me writing. I do have some terrible news though, but I'll leave that until the end – so no scrolling ahead! This is just a small chapter to fill a gap in time – hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 16: Joy and Agony

Carl came back to find both Anna and Gabriel visibly glowing. Something was different about them from when he left. They now looked like mischievous schoolchildren: schoolchildren with a secret. He stopped, staring suspiciously at them.

"Okay. What did you two do to make you look so happy?" he looked at Gabriel, "You didn't put another dead rat in my things did you?" Gabriel laughed as he began poking at the cushions on his chair, mumbling as he did.

"Carl."

"Not now." Carl hurled two smaller cushions over his shoulder.

"Carl."

"Stop trying to distract me – I know you too well to fall for that!" Carl kept rummaging.

Gabriel looked down at Anna, still smiling at his friend's mistrustful behaviour. He frowned. Anna's eyes were closed.

"Anna?" He said softly.

"Mmm?" Anna opened her eyes and realised what she was doing. "Sorry, I'm just feeling so tired."

Gabriel leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's okay, love. Carl's lavender must be working faster than we thought!"

Anna returned his smile and they both looked to Carl who had given up and now sat defeated on a pile of discarded cushions.

"I give up! What did you do?" he asked, exasperated.

Anna said nothing, looking up at Gabriel then holding out her hand so Carl could see her ring.

"That's beautiful!" Carl said, missing the point. He frowned, "But on the wrong finger, princess. That's the finger you use for engagement ri-" Carl stopped, realising at last.

He looked from Gabriel to Anna, then back to Gabriel.

"You're engaged?"

Gabriel and Anna grinned and nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Carl yelled. "I've never conducted a wedding ceremony before!"

Gabriel's eyes grew big. "Now Carl, I thought you were just a friar?"

"So?" Carl looked indignant. "After all you two have put me through, the least you can grant me is the honour of marrying you."

Gabriel shrugged, considering Carl's argument. Carl had done a lot for them, and he was a deeply cherished friend. On the other hand, he _was _only a friar and he tended to be eccentric at the worst of times…

"I don't know," Gabriel said. "What do you think, love?" He looked down at Anna.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes were once again closed, her lips slightly parted as they did when she slept. Gabriel's expression turned to one of tenderness as he searched her sleeping form.

Carl spoke out, "Perhaps I used a little much lavender."

Gabriel sighed and groaned. "Carl."

Carl shrugged. "She could use the rest. Besides, I need to speak with you."

Gabriel frowned, "What about?"

Carl took a deep breath, "The Order is aware of the situation with you and the princess."

Gabriel was instantly more alert. He had long been worrying about what would happen when he had to return to Rome. He could feel his heart began to pound in his chest. Strange, he thought, I'm more nervous to hear than this that I was when I faced Dracula.

"And? What did they say?"

"Well," Carl sighed, "they do not approve of you leaving the Order." Gabriel's whole world came crashing down around him. "But," Carl continued, "The Cardinal believes it would be wise of the Order to have someone stationed here as there are so many threats in this area." Carl looked up at Gabriel, waiting for his response as a small smile lingered on his lips.

Gabriel frowned, processing what his friend had said. His eyebrows rose with his realisation. Joy flooded onto his face. "Carl! Do you realise what this means?" Careful not to wake Anna, he threw his arms into the air in celebration. But it wasn't enough. He carefully moved Anna from his lap and jumped up, rushing to hug Carl, who simply stood smiling. It was the happiest he had ever seen his friend, and the joy floating in the room was infectious.

"Thank you Carl! Thank you so much!" Gabriel pulled away, grinning at his friend as his eyes shone with gratitude.

Soon, he calmed down and took up his seat with Anna once more. He had hoped she might wake up to share in his joy, but the lavender seemed to have knocked her firmly unconscious. Carl, too, had settled into his seat. Van Helsing looked at him and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Carl? What's to become of you?" he asked.

Carl smiled and shrugged, "Well, if the princess will grant me a spare room, my lab will be moved here. I shall be Carl the Friar of Vaseria."

Gabriel smiled at his friend, happy that he would remain with him. He hadn't realised how much he valued Carl until recently. He looked across at him.

"You've been a true friend to me Carl and I am grateful. I don't think I would have gotten through some things if you weren't there. I'm glad to have you as my weapons technician," he grinned – Carl liked to sound important, "and my friend."

Carl's eyes grew watery. "I'm grateful to you too. Despite my mind screaming at me to say otherwise, I must admit that I've quite enjoyed our adventures-"

"Then you'll come with me on all my missions?" Gabriel interrupted, grinning.

"Well, I haven't enjoyed it quite _that_ much – don't push your luck." Carl looked slightly ruffled by the idea, but smiled back nonetheless. "I too am grateful for your friendship. You challenge me and you keep my life from ever getting dull. Heaven knows that!" he smiled mischievously, " Besides, who else would I use to test my inventions?"

"_Test?_ You didn't know that they really worked when you gave them to me!" Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Well, most worked. There were just a few whose functioning was… unconfirmed." Carl shrugged sheepishly. "And they worked, didn't they?"

Gabriel scowled and grumbled something. He wasn't really angry, but felt as though he should act as if he was.

But Van Helsing's 'irritation' was short lived. He felt something move in his lap and noticed Anna curling into a ball. Carl saw it too.

"She must be getting cold. The fire's died down quite a lot. Shall I stoke it up a little?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I think I'll just take her to bed. It's getting pretty late anyway."

"Okay," Carl nodded, getting up and collecting their empty mugs.

Gabriel, mindful of her healing ribs, carefully wrapped the blanket around Anna and picked her up. "Goodnight old friend," he called to Carl.

Carl looked up and smiled, "Goodnight!" He looked down at Anna. "I'm sure the lavender will wear off eventually." He winked. Gabriel rolled his eyes before turning to leave.

Dracula lay in his coffin. It had not yet iced over, so he stared at the ceiling. Though he appeared calm, he was livid. His whole beig, though still, radiated burning rage and resentment. His back had painful puncture wounds all over it, raw – and unhealed.

He didn't understand it. How was it possible? How could a vampire not heal? Suddenly, it hit him. Dracula looked down at the small scabs on his hand. He had not healed when he smashed the glass! How could he have been so blind – that he did not realise?

It was Jacob's fault, he decided. Jacob, Marie and Alexander had to have done something wrong when they resurrected him! How else could this have happened? Beelzebub would never have condoned it. No, decided Dracula, it _was_ Jacob's fault. And he would pay.

He quickly rose from the coffin, leaving flakes of dry blood where had lain.

"JACOB!" he bellowed. His voice sounded like it did when he was in his demon form. That was exactly as he wanted it.

Footsteps were heard along the corridor. The door creaked open and Jacob slipped in. He hurried to bow before Dracula. When Dracula snorted, he knew something was wrong. Then he sensed it; bitter, burning rage.

"My Lord?"

"Jacob." Dracula said sternly. "I want you to tell me exactly how you brought me back to life." His voice was controlled and emotionless.

Jacob gulped. Something was horribly wrong. He took a deep breath and began explaining. About the manuscript; about the Gislaeya Ritual; about the cave. He even recited the chant they had used. When he was done, he looked up at Dracula tentatively.

An iron arm slammed down into the side of his skull, sending him barrelling across the room into the opposite wall. Jacob slid to the ground with a low groan. But Dracula proved relentless, continually tossing Jacob around the room until he lay, rendered helpless by the agony racing through his entire body. In a second, Dracula stood over him once more, eying Jacob's neck. He leaned, his fangs elongating. Jacob closed his eyes. If he was to die, he would do it honourably.

Dracula's rage had taken him over. He still didn't know what Jacob had done wrong, but he didn't care to find out. It had given Van Helsing a chance to actually kill him – for good. Dracula paused. Van Helsing. If he killed Jacob, he would be left with nothing but Dwergi to defend him. Slowly, his fangs shrunk and he backed away from Jacob.

Jacob sensed the Count move away from him and opened his eyes tentatively.

"I forgive you Jacob," Dracula said, making a sweeping motion with his arms, "I should be grateful to you for giving me this opportunity. Despite your obvious inability to perform the ritual correctly, you have granted me life. And for that I shall reward you richly. Remain loyal to me, Jacob."

Jacob remained on the floor, baffled. The ritual had been flawed? No wonder Dracula was so angry. He was lucky to be alive. As quickly as his aching body would allow, Jacob got up and kneeled in front of Dracula.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, my Lord. I will do your will, to atone for the wrong I have done you by performing the ritual incorrectly."

"Good, Jacob, good." Dracula tried to keep his anger in check. He didn't succeed. "Now," he snarled, "Get out of my sight!"

Jacob didn't hesitate to put himself on the other side of the heavy wooden door that sealed Dracula's chambers.

A/N well, I hope you enjoyed that. I do apologise for how short it was, I'm just under quite a lot of pressure at the moment. And the bad news: I'm beginning exams and I really haven't studied at all, so I'm going to have to dedicate my time to that for a while :sob:

Just a few explanations:

Beelzebub is the devil – perhaps now my English teacher will acknowledge that I _do_ listen in class.

Dracula is mortal, but that only means that he can be killed like one. He still has all his vampiric power and can still change into the giant bat thing ;)

And..

Please don't stop reading and reviewing – my muse couldn't bear it if you did. Besides, your wonderful reviews usually prompt me to write – who knows what might happen on my days off :wink wink:

To: what are you looking at: smart girl! In the book, his name is Abraham. But in the movie, it's Gabriel. I don't know why they changed it, but I must confess that I prefer Gabriel.


	17. Fever

A/N Hello again – I have an apology to make:

Anna: I'm so sorry I took this long. I say it all the time, but things got really hectic. I am sorry. This chapter is for you.

AND

Everyone: I've had some reviews telling me to stop with the fluff and really stir things up, and others that said they liked it. So, I'm going to mostly be fluffy – I just can't cause a fight now, but fear not, I'm planning a sequel! For now, please bear with me and my sunny story :) The story is going to take a bit of a detour. I figured Dracula needs some time to heal – I want him at full strength later on. So to give him time to recover, I decided to use my friend Anna's idea and take it out in Miss Valerious. I hope you like it.

I'm a bit sick at the mo, so please forgive me if the writing's a bit off.

Chapter 17: Fever

The following morning, Valerious Manor was peaceful. Morning sunlight shone through the windows and across the beds of it's sleeping inhabitants. A blissful blanket of security seemed to have settled over the house, leaving it cosy and secure. Still, only two of the people within it, were enjoying the comforting atmosphere.

Gabriel was in Heaven – caught in that wonderful feeling of contentedness when you're not awake but not quite asleep. He felt warm, comfortable and secure, both within himself and in the place he was. Everything was going to be fine. Dracula was mortal. His nightmares had finally left him and he was going to marry Anna Valerious.

Slowly becoming more aware of himself as he woke, Gabriel thought of Anna. He could feel her weight against his chest as she slept against it. All the good that had happened to him was because of her. And he would treasure and protect her forever. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Anna, gently pulling her closer. Suddenly he stopped dead. His whole body went stiff. Something was wrong. She was trembling.

Van Helsing's eyes shot open and he squinted against the harsh sunlight that stabbed at them. He sat up and looked down at Anna. Her lips were parted as they did when she slept, but she was taking short breaths. Her face was flushed - it almost matched her crimson lips- and troubled. Gabriel put a hand on her forehead. It was hot.

"Anna?" he said gently. She didn't respond.

"Anna." He repeated more forcefully, running a hand over her hair.

Anna moaned softly and Gabriel strained to hear her.

"Gabriel?" she whimpered, curling into a ball and pulling his arms around her, but keeping her eyes closed.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Cold…" she said softly.

"Cold?" Gabriel said disbelievingly. He put his hand against her cheek. She was many things, but cold was not one of them. "Anna love, are you sure?"

Anna said nothing but frowned and snuggled closer to him, clearly seeking warmth.

"God, you must have a fever!" Gabriel cried. He bent over Anna, checking her temperature a third time. There was no doubt about it: Anna had a fever, a bad one. Gabriel looked out the window. What time was it? Was Carl awake? Gabriel considered yelling for Carl, but figured it would only upset Anna. Instead, he turned to her and ran his hand up her arm to try wake her.

"Anna, love, please wake up," he said gently.

For a few seconds, it seemed as if she hadn't heard him but soon, Anna groaned and struggled to open her eyes. When she succeeded Gabriel noted how red they were.

"Gabriel?"

"Anna, tell me how you feel," Gabriel said. She paused, trying to steady her breathing. How was she feeling? Horrible. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, working hard to keep her blood flowing and bring oxygen to the rest of her body. Her mind was foggy and she felt nauseas and dizzy. And cold. It didn't help that Gabriel was sitting up and letting cold air in under the blankets.

Anna took a shaky breath, "Bad."

"Where," cried Gabriel desperately, "Where do you feel bad?" He hoped that finding out Anna's symptoms would help him figure out what was wrong with her – if he could keep her awake long enough to tell him. She looked exhausted, her eyes only half-open.

Slowly but painstakingly, Anna was able to tell Gabriel how she felt.

"Don't worry". He comforted her, "I'm going to fetch Carl – he'll know what to do! Just bear with me!" Gabriel jumped out of the bed, pausing only to see that Anna was covered, before hurrying to the wardrobe to find a warm coat: it may have been sunny, but it was never warm in Transylvania.

Carl lay awake. He knew he should get up, but his bed was too cosy and he knew it would be a long time before Anna or Gabriel got up. Carl sighed. It gave him a warm feeling to see Van Helsing as he was: content and happy. Love was a funny thing, he thought. Funny, but powerful. It had changed his friend's life. Carl smiled to himself. Right now, Gabriel and Anna were probably lying together making wedding plans or just cuddling as he so often saw them doing. Either way, he had no doubt that they were as happy as him, if not more so.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Carl!"

Carl's head shot up. "Van Helsing? What's the matter? What are you doing up so early?"

"It's Anna. She's sick." Van Helsing bent over, breathing hard. He had clearly been running.

"What's wrong with her?" Carl asked, sitting up and pushing the blankets aside.

"She's got a fever, but she says she's cold."

"Hmmm, tricky," said Carl, rummaging through a stuffed duffle bag, trying to find shoes.

"Carl hurry up!"

"Relax, Gabriel!" Carl said sharply as he tossed a suspicious looking shirt over his shoulder. Gabriel stopped dead; Carl had used his first name. He pushed the thought aside, but his surprise showed on his face.

Carl noticed. "Oh yes," he said with a cocky smile, "I do know your first name. And stop panicking, we've dealt with worse than a little fever before."

"But this is Anna, " said Gabriel, "What if Dracula's responsible?"

"Well, you wounded him quite severely. I can't imagine him doing anything to prompt you into attacking him now," Carl said, pulling on a pair of shoes.

"But what else could have caused this?" asked Gabriel.

"Anna did spend a fair amount of time out in the cold recently, perhaps it's that?" suggested Carl as he pulled his cloak on.

"Impossible," said Gabriel, "She grew up here. She's used to this cold. Why would it affect her now?"

"You have a point there," admitted Carl, "Well, lets just see what we can do for now."

xxx

Carl took one look at Anna and turned to Gabriel. "Did you check her feet?"

"What!" Gabriel gave Carl a skew look.

"Her feet," repeated Carl, "Are they cold?" Gabriel continued to look sceptical.

Carl rolled his eyes in irritation. "Just check."

Gabriel crouched beside the bed and slid his hand under the duvet, searching for Anna's feet. His hand brushed something soft. Soft and icy cold.

"Cold," he said, withdrawing his hand and turning to Carl.

"Just as I thought," said Carl he moved to the other end of the room and picked up the bowl that Gabriel had used when he cleaned Anna's wounds.

"What? Tell me Carl." Gabriel said.

"Van Helsing, try to warm her feet. The fever's sitting in her head and torso, we need to draw it down from there. It's probably what's causing her dizziness." Carl explained before leaving the room with the bowl.

Gabriel hurried to do as Carl said. He noticed that Anna was stirring again.

"Hello love," he said gently, leaning to kiss her on her forehead.

"Mmm." Anna rubbed her face against his. "What… are you doing?"

"Making you feel better." Gabriel said tenderly. He placed his hand over her heart, feeling for the first time how fast it was beating. Anna closed her eyes and gripped his hand. "Stay with me." She said, before closing here eyes once more.

A few moments later, Carl came back with the bowl. It was filled with water and he handed it to Van Helsing. "Here, take this and put it on her forehead."

Carl tossed a small cloth to Gabriel. Gabriel sniffed the water. "What's in here Carl?"

"I added some mint, it should help draw the heat and cool her down," Carl explained, taking a seat in front of the now-dead fire.

"Hmm, impressive," said Gabriel, raising his eyebrows, "Quite the alchemist."

"I like to think so," Carl said cleverly, clearly preening at the compliment.

Gabriel sat down and began to gently dab the water along Anna's forehead. Carl noticed him looking longingly at Anna. His concern was obvious, but Carl suspected there was something else in his frown.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriel sighed, "I just can't fathom what could have caused this. It's so sudden."

"Hmm," muttered Carl as he thought about it. Suddenly it hit him.

"Maybe," he started, "but no…it couldn't have…could it?"

"What Carl? What are you thinking?" Gabriel asked.

"You're not going to like this," Carl said.

"Tell me anyway," Gabriel said sternly.

Carl winced, "Well, it might – and only _might_, the possibility is very small – have been an ingredient in the…erm…tonic that caused this." He looked up at Gabriel nervously.

Gabriel frowned, "How is that possible?" he asked surprisingly calmly.

"Anna may have a natural aversion – an allergy- to one of the ingredients that we weren't aware of. This is only one of many possible reactions her body could have had." He paused, making sure that Van Helsing was still calm, and continued, "In fact, we should actually be grateful. Allergies haven't been much studied to date, but certain other reactions have been said to be fatal."

Gabriel took a deep breath to calm himself. Fatal? He wanted to hit Carl, but he knew Carl had Anna's best intentions in mind when he gave her the tonic – Carl was blameless.

But which ingredient was it?

"Carl, couldn't you make some sort of cure?" he asked.

Carl shook his head, "Not for the allergy. It's not like a common sickness. Anna's body will have to recover on its own. I don't think you'd want me to bleed her to help with the fever?"

Gabriel thought of Anna's blood flowing from her body. "No Carl, I don't want that," he said firmly.

"Even if I could make up a new tonic to aid her body, I wouldn't know what to add – we don't know which ingredient was the cause, " Carl continued.

Gabriel frowned, which ingredient had caused it? He thought of the previous night. One ingredient had had a most obvious effect.

"The lavender? Could it have been that?"

Carl paused for a moment. "It's possible, but not likely," he said, " If anything, it would be helping Anna. By making her sleepy, it would force her to rest, giving her body a chance to recover."

Gabriel sighed, his eyes scanning Anna's face. Relief began to trickle through his body. Anna's breathing had slowed a little, and she seemed to be more comfortable.

"I guess we will just have to wait?" he asked Carl.

The friar nodded slowly. "I'll go make you something to eat. Anna should have something when she wakes up." He went towards the door, but stopped.

"Van Helsing? I do apologise. I never intended for this to happen when I gave the princess my tonic…"

Gabriel smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry Carl, I do not blame you."

Carl returned the smile, and left in the direction of the kitchen.

Gabriel dipped the cloth into the bowl and turned back to Anna.

"Come back to me princess."

A/N Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE NOTE: I'm going on holiday and won't have access to a computer for a while – please don't abandon me, great readers! I shall return!

Oh, and about the bleeding: apparently that's what they did those days to cure fever –weird, but true.


	18. Recovery

A/N Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! There sure is no motivation like praise. Well the story is back on track with a lead up to the beeeeg battle at the end. I hope you enjoy it! It might get a bit gory in one place, but hopefully that will just help the feeling of the story :)

Anna – I'm soooo glad you enjoyed it:)

Chapter 18: Recovery

For the next two days, Anna drifted in and out of wakefulness. Just when her fever came down, it would flare up again, worse than before. Gabriel spent all his time at her bedside, watching her while she slept and feeding her Carl's chicken and vegetable soup when she was awake. Carl continued to provide his minted water, but resorted to making the soup to aid Anna's recovery: he didn't want to risk another tonic.

Gradually, Anna's body began to overcome the fever, but it left her weak, like a human rag doll. Carl insisted she remain in bed. Gabriel kept her entertained by telling her stories of his adventures and reading to her from her favourite books. Dracula was constantly on his wary mind. In the time that Anna was recovering, so was Dracula. Gabriel considered attacking him, but held back; he knew Anna would want to go with him, and he feared another attack from Jacob while he was gone. So Gabriel took advantage of the uninterrupted time he had with Anna. The two began planning their wedding and decided that, as soon as Anna was well, they would send word to Rome, together.

One evening, Anna had dozed off early after a very animated telling of Gabriel's encounter with a hell beast in Bosnia. Gabriel checked her temperature, then blew out the candles and headed for the kitchen. He was halfway through a plate of soup when he heard a loud knock on the front door, followed by scuffling. Carl. He would answer the door. Gabriel checked that his pistol was safe at his side – just in case- and went on with his soup.

"Van Helsing?" It was Carl. "Someone to see you! She's looking for the princess."

Gabriel's ears pricked up and he quickly put down his spoon and got up.

The woman standing in the entrance hall was old – over 60 at least. She looked confident and unsure of herself. She looked confused when Gabriel came into the room.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I asked for princess Anna." She said uncomfortably.

Gabriel smiled warmly at the woman, "I'm afraid she's sleeping. Could I help you?"

The woman frowned, looking concerned, "Sleeping? At this hour? Is she well?"

"No, she has been sick. She needs time to recover and rest," Gabriel explained.

The woman's frown deepened, "Sick? How so?"

Gabriel frowned, a little taken aback at the woman's intrusiveness. "She has had a fever."

The woman shook her head, "Always fever," she mumbled, "it was always fever."

She paused, looking up at Gabriel's expression, and smiled. "I apologise, Mr Van Helsing. You must think I am very rude. My name is Theresa. I used to work here- mostly in the kitchen, but I looked after prince Velkan and princess Anna sometimes. After King Boris disappeared, Velkan and Anna asked all the servants to leave."

"I see," Gabriel nodded, wondering at Anna's actions, but indicating to her to go on.

"When she was little, Anna used to suffer from terrible fevers. None of us thought she would be the last of her family to survive." Theresa paused for a moment, and then continued, "We treasure her as our leader, and friend, and we hoped to never lose her. When the prince was killed, we felt certain she would perish. But now she has you Mr Van Helsing – and your love. We have hope for her again." She smiled at Gabriel, who nodded sincerely.

"I'm no angel, Theresa-"

"Yet you have brought hope and fortitude back to Vaseria. For that, you are as good to us as your namesake."

Gabriel was deeply thankful for the older woman's words. It helped him affirm for himself that, despite his sometimes-'bad' deeds, he was making a difference for the good.

He smiled, "What can I do to help you Theresa?"

_xxx_

_Anna felt like she was floating. It was he wedding day. She was dressed in a white gown, standing in the ballroom of Valerious manor. Most of the town was there. The curtains over the huge windows had been drawn back to allow sunlight to dance in the room. Gabriel was beside her, holding her hand as they waited for the priest, who had his back to them._

_Anna laughed inwardly. Trust Carl to take his time at a moment like this._

_She turned her eyes upwards to Gabriel. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled. She squeezed back. Catching his gaze, she used it to send across all the love she felt for him. Her eyes moved down to his lips, hinting to him what she desired. He only winked, and turned his eyes forward once more. _

_Anna kept her eyes on him, loving the way the sun made his brown hair shine. If happiness could be shown in a moment, it was that one._

_xxx_

Theresa took a breath and began explaining. "I came to tell the princess that two more people have been taken by the vampires. The villagers are concerned: they have never taken this many in such a short space of time before."

Gabriel paused to think. What it possible that, despite his mortality, Dracula could have used blood to make himself heal faster. Gabriel hoped not.

_xxx_

_Suddenly something didn't feel right to Anna. The sunlight was fading. She turned her head frantically to see monstrous black clouds taking over the sky._

_She squeezed Gabriel's hand, but he didn't squeeze back. She looked up at him; his expression was cold and unfeeling as he looked forward. Suddenly he dropped her hand. _

"_Gabriel?" she asked tentatively. He ignored her._

_Anna turned her attention to Carl who kept his back turned, the hood of his robe low over his face. She reached out for his shoulder. _

"_Carl?"_

_Suddenly, the friar spun round and embedded a long dagger in the centre of Gabriel's chest. The Silver tip poked out of Van Helsing's back and he crumbled, making a small choking sound as he gasped for breath._

"_No!" Anna screamed, dropping to the ground beside him. "Gabriel! Carl how could you?"_

"_Carl?" a smooth voice said from above._

_Anna froze. Her heart began to race. Slowly she looked up._

_Dracula pushed his hood back, smiling unkindly down at her. "Hello princess."_

_Bitter hatred flared across Anna's face. "You! I should have known!" She turned to see her peoples' reaction. They grinned back at her, fangs dripping. Anna's heart sank. How could this be happening to her?_

_Dracula quickly disposed of the robe and stood behind where Anna sat on the floor He began to click his tongue. "Such a pretty dress. It's ruined by all that blood."_

_Anna looked down. Blood had run from Gabriel's wound to the floor and was beginning to seep into the skirt of her dress. Anna wanted to get up and kill Dracula, but he put a firm hand on her shoulder and used his power to keep her down. He began to walk in a slow circle around her._

_"Such a sad thing, your family. So righteous but doomed to live in pain, to forever be surrounded by tragedy. You are no exception. Just like your ancestor. Oh yes, Anya looked for heartache, craved it- just as you do now."_

_Anna glared at him, "Who? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your ancestor." Dracula lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know? You, who are identical to her in almost everyway! You, who also chose someone not worthy of you over a life of luxury with me!"_

_"You are evil, Count! You give no one a choice!" Anna hissed._

_"Aah, but I gave her a choice. Anya…" a nostalgic look softened Dracula's pale face and he paused for a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then turned back to Anna._

_"She chose him over me – I tried to force her to see the correct picture, to bring reason to her obviously clouded mind. I made her see it my way!" Dracula slammed his fist down on the altar. "He took her from me. So I took her from this world!"_

_Anna gasped. "You killed her. You monster!"_

_Dracula ignored her, "But I won't lose her this time! Van Helsing won't take you from me! I shall have my revenge for what he did to me- I'll do the same to him: kill him as he killed me!"_

_He moved over Gabriel and began to twist the knife in his chest. Van Helsing gave a yelp of pain._

_"No!" Anna cried out, lunging to stop Dracula._

_Dracula only laughed, backhanding her so she fell away into the growing pool of blood on the floor. Anna sat up, putting a hand to her smarting cheek. It was covered in blood. Gabriel's blood. Her mind began to spin as the huge group of vampires began to laugh along with Dracula. Dizziness attacked her, she felt as if the entire room was swirling around her. Here she was, covered in her love's blood, and at the mercy of her most hated enemy and a few hundred vampires. Anna's strong heart collapsed and she curled up into a ball and began to sob._

_xxx_

Gabriel considered it. Dracula was mortal, but he still had all his vampiric abilities. He should heal at the rate of a normal mortal. But perhaps his vampire side enabled him to heal faster, especially if he was given blood. It would make the Count stronger faster. Cold shock hit Gabriel. It was not only possible: it was likely!

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud crash and an anguished cry.

Carl came hurrying down the stairs. The front of his robe was wet. "Van Helsing! It's Anna! Hurry!"

Gabriel took one look at Theresa. Fear was painted across the old woman's face.

"Stay here!" he commanded and took off up the stairs.

The bedroom door burst open and Gabriel's eyes searched Anna's room frantically. Her bed was empty. She lay in a small sobbing heap on the floor beside her bed, one hand firmly clasped to her cheek, the other on her heart.

Gabriel took one look at her and knew what had been the cause.

"Not again. Damn you Dracula!"

A/N You know, I think I'm catching the cliffy bug – it really is quite addictive! And it always gives me somewhere to start with the next chapter. Please excuse the shortness of this chap – it should actually be longer, but I'm getting tired so I'm writing quite badly – fear not! I shall update soon!


	19. Crusade

A/N Hello everybody. I do apologise for the wait. I've been writing exams and really trying to do well coz my varsity application depends on these averages.

I'm going away for a couple weeks and won't have access to a computer so I thought I should update before I go. Please bear with me.

And

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your WONDERFUL reviews!

**Chapter 19: Crusade**

Jacob returned to Dracula's chamber to find him seated on his large stone chair. His eyes were closed, but he was laughing malevolently. The sound filled the chamber, echoing in the cracks. Pure evil.

Jacob shivered and decided it was best not to disturb Dracula. He moved to the two bodies lying on the floor a few metres away. He quickly began hauling one towards a large window, keeping his eyes away from Dracula.

Slowly, Dracula's laughing slowed as the dark prince composed himself. He opened his eyes to see Jacob, quietly pulling one of the lifeless humans across the room.

"Why thank you Jacob," He said calmly.

Jacob kept his eyes down but nodded in response. Dracula studied him.

"You look pale Jacob. What troubles you?"

Jacob stopped and looked up. "Nothing, my Lord."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Not long," Jacob said quickly, not wanting any more pain.

"You must have wondered what I was doing?" Dracula inquired.

"I can only guess, my Lord, that you were contorting the princess's dreams once more." Jacob said, going back to the body lying at his feet.

"Indeed," Dracula smiled, "You are sharp Jacob. It' s pity you didn't use that intelligence earlier. You might have still had a brother."

Jacob tensed, but shook it off as he neared the window. Lifting the limp body, he let it roll over the edge of the windowsill and watched as it fell into the black abyss below.

"Fear not Jacob, your revenge is coming," Dracula said as he continued to watch him thoughtfully. Jacob looked up to him and nodded.

Dracula motioned his head towards the second body, "Thank you for that little gift, Jacob. My physical wounds are healed but it will be sometime before my full vampiric strength returns."

"It is an honour, my Lord," Jacob said as he lifted the second body.

xxxxxx

Gabriel rushed to Anna, falling down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"Anna! It's okay, I'm here," he said soothingly, softly stroking her hair.

Slowly, she began to calm down. Anna looked up at Gabriel with red eyes, her cheeks wet.

"You're alive," she said softly, putting a hand against his cheek.

"Of coarse I am, it was just a dream," Gabriel said.

Anna looked down at her nightgown and sighed with relief. She relaxed against Gabriel's chest and sighed. Gabriel motioned to Carl to give them a few minutes alone and he nodded in understanding and left the room.

Gabriel turned his attention back to Anna.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked tentatively.

Anna paused for a moment and Gabriel was afraid he had upset her. But Anna frowned and nodded sternly.

"That bastard!" she yelled suddenly, " To take advantage of me like that…!" Anna stood up, still a little shaky. "This ends now!"

She strode towards her closet and threw it open, pulling out a fresh shirt and a pair of black riding pants.

Gabriel stood up. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Ending this forever. I'm sick of hiding from Dracula," Anna responded, moving behind her closet door and pulling her nightgown off.

Realisation suddenly hit Gabriel and his eyes grew wide, "Anna, be reasonable. You've barely recovered from the fever! Night has just fallen – the vampires are strongest at night. And we don't know what state Dracula is in – he could be fully healed!" Gabriel cried.

Anna put her head over the top of the door. "I've never known you to run from a fight Gabriel."

"I only enter a fight when I know the circumstances."

"Oh really?" Anna raised an eyebrow at him then ducked back behind the door.

"Well, maybe not always. But this is so sudden. We need time to plan this!" Gabriel's voice softened, "I don't want to lose you to him."

Anna came out from behind the door wearing her usual gypsy shirt and riding pants. She went up to him and put her hands on his face.

"I don't want to lose you either," she said gently, " but I don't think I can go through another of those nightmares. I want to end this now, and then get on with our life."

Gabriel understood. Long had he wished for an end to his own nightmares. That end had been Anna. Now it was his turn to help her.

He covered her hand with his. "I understand."

Anna smiled and him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

Gabriel was the first to break the embrace.

"Now finish getting ready. I'll tell Carl. Meet me in the weaponry."

xxxxxx

Gabriel found Carl in the entrance hall, saying goodbye to Theresa. The old woman was insistent that she wanted to help but Carl assured her Anna was fine: it was not fever.

Eventually, Theresa gave up and Carl closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed. Carl heard footsteps and looked up to see Gabriel. He knew something was going on: Gabriel was wearing his huge leather coat.

Gabriel frowned at the friar as he approached. Carl followed his eyes down to the front of his robe. It was soaking wet.

"Accident, old friend?" Gabriel said, a note of humour in his voice.

"Hmpf." Grunted Carl. "It was _your _fiancé's fault. I got a fright when I heard her and spilt a pot of water on myself."

Gabriel chuckled.

Carl grumbled something as he waiter for the hunter to compose himself.

When he knew he had his attention, he motioned towards Gabriel's coat. "And that?"

Gabriel's smile vanished. "Carl, we're going after Dracula."

"What? Now? Of all times!"

"Yes. Anna has her reasons, as do I."

"You two are madder than I thought." Carl said.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him and he left quickly, grumbling as he went. Gabriel hurried to the armoury to find Anna.

xxxxx

Minutes later, Gabriel and Anna stood in front of the map of Transylvania. Anna wore her black boots and – to Gabriel's surprise- her corset. Anna noticed him looking at it and said, "The pain is killing me, but I thought it would be a good support."

Gabriel nodded in understanding, wondering how well her healing ribs were going to weather the upcoming battle. He made a mental note to keep a close watch on her, then turned to face the painting once more.

This time, it was Anna who spoke the words, "In the name of God," her voice was firm, "open this door!"

The painting melted away, revealing the familiarly icy mirror.

Anna took a step forward but Gabriel gripped her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Be careful," he said, "I love you."

Anna smiled slightly, "and I, you," she said.

Her hand found his and she squeezed it. Both took a breath and stepped forward, bracing themselves for the icy feeling that came with passing into Dracula's world.

"Hey!" a voice yelled suddenly. The hunters stopped dead, turning to see where the voice had come from.

Carl was hurrying towards them, carrying a bag. He caught up to them and stood, breathing heavily. "What… do you think… you are doing?" he said, glaring up at them, clearly annoyed.

"I told you Carl, we're going after Dracula," Gabriel said.

"Well, Hell be damned if you're going without me!" Carl said, thrusting the bag at Gabriel.

He ignored their shocked expressions and nodded at the bag.

"I've been working on those while Anna has been sick. They're for your crossbow. Each arrow has a small chamber of holy water; I don't want to go through our first day at the village again- all that panic isn't good for my sanity."

Gabriel's eyes met Anna's as a common thought drifted through their minds: the first day they met. It seemed like so long ago.

Carl didn't notice, and continued, "I made some for your gun as well, princess, but there are very few."

"Thank you Carl," Gabriel smiled, quickly loading his crossbow with the new ammunition.

They turned, friar, hunter and princess, ready once more to face the battles that lay ahead. In a breath, they were gone through the icy barrier.

xxxxx

Way up in his tower of Castle Dracula, the dark prince sensed a new presence and glanced down out of a nearby window.

"Jacob," he said coolly, not moving from his seat, "We have visitors."

A/N You're probably wondering how Dracula could sense them now but not when they rescued Anna. I'm going to blame it on the nightmares he's been giving Anna. It establishes some sort of bond between them so he can sense when she's nearby. It usually wears off, but because the last dream was fairly recent, he can just sense her. It will be gone within the next few minutes, so it won't feature at all in the next chap.

Hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays!

Catch ya on the flip side!


	20. Revelation in Death

A/N Hello all! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you all had a wonderful rest – wishing all magic for 2006!

For your amazing patience and wonderful reviews, I present you with my longest chapter yet. I truly hope that you enjoy this one!

**Chapter 20: Revealed in Death**

Icy wind whipped Anna's hair up into her eyes. She brushed it away and looked up at Castle Dracula. A shiver jolted down her back and she felt Gabriel tense beside her. Anna kept her eyes on the foreboding structure before her and took a deep breath, ignoring the chattering of Carl's teeth as he shivered nearby.

Gabriel glanced down at Anna as she stood beside him. She held her head high, gazing up at the castle. Her eyes showed nothing of the apprehension she was feeling.

"Well," Gabriel said, " here we go."

Anna was the first to step forward, followed by Van Helsing. Carl, however, hung back, scanning the sky suspiciously. After a few steps, Gabriel and Anna turned to find he had yet to move.

"Carl?" questioned Gabriel, taking a step towards the friar.

Anna frowned, "What's wrong?"

Carl pointed at the sky. A huge white shape was racing towards them through the falling snow. "Quick! The crossbow!" cried Carl.

It was too late. An inhuman screech echoed as Jacob descended on the party, headed straight for Anna. Gabriel raised his crossbow, but Jacob knocked him to the ground and grabbed Anna from the back. Wrapping an arm over her chest, under her arms and one around her waist, he began to climb, flying higher and higher above the ground.

"Anna!" Van Helsing yelled, grabbing the crossbow and firing several shots from his position on the ground.

"No!" Carl cried, pushing the crossbow down, "You might hit her!"

Gabriel had no choice but to watch his fiancé get taken higher and higher into the sky.

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration.

Carl ignored him and kept his eyes on Jacob. "He's heading for that tower," he said, pointing up at the dark structure.

Gabriel looked up. "Dracula's throne room." He got to his feet. "Come on Carl! We have to hurry!"

xxx

Anna struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her when Jacob struck. She looked down and saw Gabriel reaching for his crossbow. A few seconds later, bolts soared up towards them, barely missing Anna's legs. Jacob didn't notice, but began laughing malevolently as they gained height. Anna began squirming, pulling at his arms in hope of releasing herself. But Jacob's grip was unrelenting and he held her firmly against his body.

Anna suddenly remembered the switchblade hidden in her boot and reached down to retrieve it. Jacob noticed this and released her waist. Anna screamed as her lower torso slipped downwards so she hung perpendicular to her captor. Jacob only laughed.

Glaring ahead, Anna pulled her legs up and snatched the blade free of her boot.

Jacob suddenly tightened his arms around Anna's chest, "Don't think about it princess," he sneered, "See how high we are. If you were to fall now," he paused to click his tongue mockingly, "you would meet a very sticky end."

Anna's eyes drifted down and she cringed. They were now high above the bridges linking the towers of the Castle but Anna doubted Jacob would drop her onto the safety of a bridge. She had no choice but to submit to being carried to what she hoped wouldn't be her death.

xxx

"Well? Which way this time?" Carl asked. He and Gabriel were standing in the entrance hall of Castle Dracula.

Gabriel frowned, "I-I'm not sure." He said, desperately eyeing the passages before them.

Suddenly, a familiar gurgling sound came from behind them. They spun around to see five Dwergi running towards them.

The friar looked back to his friend, panic across his face, "What now!"

Van Helsing pointed at the staircase directly in front of them and shrugged,

"Up!"

He took off at a sprint and Carl followed suit, anxious to be away from Dracula's creepy minions.

xxx

Jacob carried Anna through a large window into Dracula's throne room. As soon as there was ground below them, Anna put up as much resistance as she could. Jacob ignored her struggles and continued dragging her towards Dracula, who sat ceremoniously upon his throne.

"Welcome back, Anna," he announced. "So good to know you returned."

Anna's first instinct was to respond with a scathing remark but Jacob flung her to the floor in front of Dracula and she yelped in pain instead. The impact had sent pain jolting through her torso and the switchblade she had been clutching was thrown from her grasp.

"Jacob!" Dracula exclaimed a little too quickly. The Dark Prince quickly checked his tone and continued, "No need to be so harsh."

For a moment, Jacob hesitated but finally bowed and said, "Of course, my Lord."

He took a step back from Anna, who pulled herself to her feet, frantically scanning the floor for her blade.

Dracula did not notice and walked up behind her. Anna did her best to ignore him and kept her head high, slowly moving her hand to her pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dracula said smoothly, "You know it cannot harm me." He put his arm around her waist and rested his other hand rested on top of hers. "But it could hurt you, Anna."

Anna cursed inwardly; he had a point. She had not come here to be the one who died and, at this stage, she was definitely not in control of who died or not. Anna cursed herself for not loading her pistol with Carl's holy water bullets. She would just have to stall for time in the hope that Gabriel would find them.

Dracula stood right up against her back now, making Anna feel uneasy. She tried to pull away, but his arm held her firmly. Dracula slowly released her hand and took her pistol from her belt. He tossed it behind him and returned his hand to her belt, pulling her sword free. Anna left her hand hanging limp as her eyes followed the blade in front of her. To her relief, Dracula tossed it away too and it landed a few metres in front of her. Unconsciously, Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

Her respite was short, however. Dracula pulled her closer to him, hurting her ribs, and his free hand reached up to nudge the hair from her neck. Anna shuddered and lifted her shoulder, trying to shield her neck. Dracula chuckled softly and Anna's heart began to race. Dracula ran his hand from her neck, down her arm to rest once more on her hand. His fingers snaked through hers and he squeezed her hand. A cold shiver ran through Anna at his touch and her breathing quickened. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Suddenly, she felt cold lips on her neck. Dracula began to rake his fangs along her skin and Anna pulled further away. Nonetheless, her mind had begun to cloud and soon, all she felt was Dracula's icy lips and his firm chest against her back.

xxx

Carl struggled to keep up with Gabriel as they raced through the castle. Down the longer corridors, he could see which way his friend headed, but the short, winding ones left him guessing. So far, he was managing to follow Gabriel's path. Looking ahead, Carl saw a split. He felt certain that he would be able to follow Gabriel when suddenly something struck him in the back.

Carl continued running, but glanced hastily over his shoulder and saw three of the Dwergi behind him. The split in the corridor was close now and Carl quickly increased his speed as a giant blob of green slime sailed past his head. Disgusted with the deduction that that was what hit his back, he veered off into the right corridor. He did not see Van Helsing ahead of him, but guessed he was too far ahead. The Dwergi were still behind him and his legs were beginning to ache. It was clear he would not catch up to his friend. As Carl rounded the next corner, he ducked into the first room he could find and shut the door, leaning against it to listen. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps pass the door, then silence.

"Whew!" Carl breathed out a sigh of relief and bent over to catch his breath. Looking down, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper under his foot. He bent to pick it up and took a second to read it.

His eyes grew wide. "Good God!" he yelled, "Could it be true?"

Carl looked up at the room around him. The walls were covered in dark oak bookshelves, home to hundreds of books. At the centre of the room was a large table, littered with papers. At the very centre, lay a large volume. Carl quickly pocketed the paper and approached the table. The book was old, its dark blue binding worn out and faded. Carl flipped it over to see the title and gasped. In grand gold lettering were the words: _El Historia de Valerious._

Carl immediately thought of Anna – and Gabriel! What was he doing here? He had to find them!

xxx

Dracula struggled to keep control of himself. She was in his arms, helpless, and the temptation to bite her was overwhelming. He could feel her warmth and the sweet blood flowing through her veins. Her heart was racing frenziedly, intoxicating his mind. He opened his mouth, ready to strike.

"My Lord?" It was Jacob.

Suddenly, Dracula's mind cleared. "No!" he cried, pushing Anna away from him, "Not yet! Not without_ him _here!"

Anna's mind was freed and she blinked a couple times, quickly regaining her senses. Her eyes fell on the sword in front of her and she quickly moved to grab it.

Pre-empting her, Dracula, too, dived forward, and caught her wrist. He pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her against him once more.

Anna cried out in pain and frustration and pulled against his arm. His grip was unrelenting and Dracula grabbed her other arm and slid his hand down to hers.

"Tsk Tsk, Anna," Dracula mocked, "That was low."

"Nothing could be lower that you, count!" Anna snarled back.

"Hmm," Dracula lifted her arm and turned it to look at her hand.

Suddenly, there was a bang and the door flew open. Gabriel held the crossbow aimed at Dracula, too shocked to notice Jacob, who dived forward and grabbed Anna's sword. He quickly spun around and put it to Van Helsing's throat.

"Gabriel!" Anna cried.

"Welcome Gabriel," Dracula said, "We meet once more." He nodded in approval to the vampire, "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob pushed the blade closer to Gabriel's throat and he raised his hands in submission, lowing his crossbow to the ground. Jacob kicked it away.

"Release her, Dracula!" Gabriel demanded, "This is between us."

Dracula grinned, "That is precisely why dear Anna is here, old friend."

"What?"

Dracula ignored his question and returned his gaze to Anna's hand. His eyes fell on the ring.

"Aah, princess. I see now why you were dreaming of a wedding." He said smoothly, "I suspected, but thought Gabriel was smarter than to repeat such a mistake."

"Mistake?" Gabriel's eyes met Anna's. "How so?" he said.

"It was you all those years ago, and very nearly you again, Gabriel. But I have won this time. I have her now!. You will be the one who dies!" Dracula said.

Confusion covered Gabriel's face. What was Dracula saying? He longed to lunge forward and beat the answer out of him, but the blade at his throat prevented him. He returned his gaze to his fiancé. Her eyes showed anger, but also despondency. What exactly had Dracula done to her before he arrived?

Suddenly, realisation dawned in Anna's eyes. "Anya…" she said slowly.

"Indeed," said Dracula, "you remember well, princess."

"Who?" said Gabriel, growing ever more confused.

"You do not remember even that, Gabriel?" Dracula spat, clearly disgusted. He spun Anna around in his arms so she was facing him and pulled her against his chest. He looked down at her, "You do not remember those shining eyes, that rich voice, or that silky hair and soft skin. Have you forgotten those crimson lips that you so often got lost in?"

Something in Gabriel's memory began to scream. He knew he should know what Dracula was saying but couldn't remember. He began to feel uneasy. Dracula's eyes were fixed on Anna, with an expression of obsessive infatuation that bordered on the insane. Anna, for the first time since Gabriel had met her, looked absolutely terrified.

Suddenly, the door burst open once more and Carl came rushing in.

It was just the distraction Gabriel needed. He ducked back from the sword and sunk to the floor, spinning his leg and tripping Jacob. He spun around to grab Anna's sword and turned, ready to strike, only to be knocked back by Jacob. The sword clattered to the ground near the wall. Gabriel fell to the floor, Jacob on top of him. Gabriel quickly raised his legs, pushing them against the vampire, but Jacob had grown strong and he pushed down towards Gabriel, eyes fixed on his throat.

"Gabriel! No!" Van Helsing heard Anna's voice and glanced over in her direction. Dracula still held her firmly, and was forcing her backwards away from him, towards the wall.

Gabriel's eyes fell to the floor beside his head. Salvation. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed hold of the switchblade, thrusting it upwards into Jacob's chest. The vampire stumbled backwards and Gabriel rose to his feet. He turned to the friar.

"Carl! What kept you?"

"Wrong turn," he friend said sheepishly.

Van Helsing smiled, "Good to have you back." He turned his attention to Jacob, who had pulled the blade out and was getting to his feet as the wound healed. "Can you handle it?"

Carl looked nervous for a second but put on a cocky expression, "Can I handle it? What kind of question is that!"

"Good!" Van Helsing rushed off in Anna's direction, leaving Carl with Jacob. Carl looked at the vampire and gulped.

x

Anna was now completely pinned to the wall by Dracula. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Gabriel in much the same situation with. She returned her eyes to Dracula.

His gaze was dark. "Now, my dear, we can be together as we should have 400 years ago."

Dracula lowered his mouth to hers. Cold lips met warm and for a second, Anna's eyes slid closed. When Dracula's tongue began to push against her lips, demanding entry, her eyes shot open. Over his shoulder, she saw Gabriel heading for them, looking positively livid.

Anna quickly brought her knee upwards, effectively striking Dracula between his legs. He yelped and stumbled away from her, falling to the floor beside his throne. Dracula looked scathingly up at Anna, who smirked; she enjoyed taking advantage of his status as a mortal man.

Suddenly, arms surrounded Anna and she relaxed into Gabriel's embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispered frantically.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes," his eyes met hers, sending strength and love.

Gabriel turned to face Dracula, pushing Anna behind him. He stepped towards the Dark Prince and drew his own sword.

"This ends now, Dracula!" he moved forward, to where his enemy lay and put his sword to Dracula's throat.

"I don't think so, Gabriel," Dracula said, suddenly pulling his own sword from behind his throne. Putting it up against Van Helsing's, he rose to his feet.

"I _will_ have her, old friend. She is the image of the ancestor you stole from me all those years ago!" Dracula lunged forward with his sword and Gabriel blocked his blows with his own.

"Who, damn it?" he yelled, retaliating with his own strikes.

"Anya Valerious. My cousin!" Dracula barked back as their sword fight continued.. "You knew I loved her and still you wooed her. Even got her to agree to marry you!"

Gabriel was shocked and in his moment of weakness, Dracula was able to slash his arm.

Gabriel looked at his arm, then back to Dracula. Swiftly, he lunged back at Dracula, returning his attack and cutting Dracula across the chest. .

Gabriel smirked, "Tell me more, cousin."

x

Anna stood, dumbstruck, watching her fiancé and her enemy duel. Gabriel had been engaged to Anya? To her ancestor? That was over 400 years ago! Anna's mind continued to scream at her. Suddenly, pistol shots rang out. Anna remembered Carl and spun around to seek him only to be knocked backwards by Jacob, now fully transformed into a pale beast. Copying Gabriel, she put up her feet, and managed to flip him over her head.

Anna quickly sprung to her feet and looked for Carl. He lay a few metres away, bleeding from three slashes across his shoulder.

Anna quickly turned back to Jacob. A necklace of bullet holes ringed his throat.

"I've been waiting for this for years," he snarled. Jacob lunged forward and backhanded Anna, who sunk to the ground.

"Suffer, Valerious!" he snarled, going up to her and slashing her across her shoulders. Anna screamed, but Jacob was undeterred. Pushing Anna over with his foot, he bent and picked her up by the neck. "Suffer for your father!" he growled and threw her backwards.

Anna flew through the air and hit the wall hard. Her head spun as she fell to the ground, too weak and in too much pain to move.

Jacob began to laugh as he stalked in front of her, "What's wrong Princess? Can't atone for your family's sins? Too weak?"

Anna winced and opened her eyes. Jacob was crazy but if someone didn't intervene, he would kill her. She glanced over at Gabriel, as Jacob continued to make sweeping statements about the supposed weakness of her family, only to find him engaged in a furious sword fight with Dracula. Both men were covered in cuts but fighting fiercely. Her eyes sunk to the floor in front of her and fell upon a godsend. Her sword!

"That is what you are," Jacob yelled with his back to her, "Cowards! Hypocrites!" He spun around, expecting to find Anna on the ground. Instead, she stood, brandishing her sword.

"It's over, vampire," Anna spat.

For a moment, Jacob was taken aback, but arrogance quickly returned to his face.

"What now, Princess? Going to kill me? You know my master will only kill you." He flashed his eyes at her. "Go ahead, Anna, we can be together in Hell for eternity."

" My father should have killed you along with your filthy family," Anna snarled.

Rage that Anna had not seen since her night at Castle Dracula rose in Jacob's eyes and he leapt at her. Swinging her sword, Anna was able to wound Jacob in the arm before he knocked her sword away and pushed her back against the wall, hissing savagely in her face.

Anna glared back, despite knowing she was defeated.

Jacob finally composed himself and took a step back from her. Anna frowned at him suspiciously. Jacob returned to his human form and bowed to Anna.

"Farewell Anna," he smiled elatedly.

Anna glanced behind him then tipped her head to the side, acknowledging his bow.

"Indeed, Jacob."

Suddenly, crossbow bolts began fly at them. The bulk hit Jacob in the back, but some missed and lodged themselves into the walls around Anna, sending holy water dripping down. Anna ducked, but stayed focused on Jacob as his body dissolved and became dust. His eyes screamed hatred at her until they, too, were nothing but ash on the ground.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. Finally, she thought, he's finally gone.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain struck Anna in the arm and she gasped. Glancing down, she found a bolt lodged in her upper arm. "Carl!"

The friar stood a few metres away, wielding Gabriel's crossbow, his eyes shut in a tight wince.

"You closed your eyes?" Anna yelled.

Carl opened one eye and then the next. "Is it gone?" His eyes drifted down from Anna's face.

"Anna!" he yelled, noticing the blood beginning to slip down her arm. "Satan's beard – I'm sorry." He rushed to her and quickly helped her remove the bolt.

Anna grimaced at the pain, silently vowing to hit Carl later. For now, all she could do was hug him, "Thank you Carl! You did it!"

Carl was slightly taken aback by Anna's reaction, but grateful nonetheless. When she released him, he began to beam arrogantly. "Indeed I did! Well, I did invent those bolts after all."

Anna's smile faded as her eyes went past him, to Gabriel. Carl turned to find Van Helsing still fighting Dracula, but he was clearly weakened and now bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound.

Instinctively, he raised the crossbow.

"Carl!" Anna yelled. "You might hit Gabriel."

Carl looked indignant but Anna pointed to her arm and raised her eye brows. Carl sighed, knowing she had a point, and lowered the weapon. Instead, he fetched Anna's sword and helped her to her feet.

x

"You bastard! You killed her!" Gabriel shouted at Dracula as the fight continued.

"You weren't worthy of her!" Dracula raged back, "If I couldn't have her, nobody could!"

"You wretched monster!"

"And you, Gabriel? What of your actions?" Dracula questioned.

"What of them?" retaliated Gabriel. He didn't know for certain what 'actions' Dracula meant, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Not two days after her death you figured out it was I. You killed me Gabriel! You made me what I am today!"

Again, Dracula had shocked Gabriel speechless. Was it possible? Then again, would Dracula lie so passionately?

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He was dumbstruck.

In his weakness, Dracula lunged forward and knocked Gabriel's sword from his hand. He put the sword the Gabriel's heart.

Gabriel looked at Dracula and said through gritted teeth, "I may have killed you, but it was of _your_ own will that you became a vampire!"

"That may be so," Dracula said, shifting into his full vampire form and raising his sword, "but it is _I_ who shall triumph. With your death, I shall be free to take Anna as my bride! The Valerious will be an extinct myth, as will the legend of Van Helsing, Left Hand of God! My empire will be resurrected, with Anna as my Queen. You will be but a shadow of a fragmented memory!"

"Nay, Count!" came a voice from behind Dracula, "You will be the memory!"

Dracula's eyes suddenly grew large. Gabriel followed Dracula's gaze as he looked down at the bloody sword tip poking out of his chest.

Anna leaned into the sword, pushing it in fully. She released it and went around Dracula to Gabriel.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, softly.

"Yes." Gabriel embraced her and tears began to stream from his eyes.

A dull thud sounded and the two parted to see Dracula on his knees, looking up at them forlornly.

"Born a mortal. Dying a mortal." Anna said softly. Dracula was shocked, gazing up at them with glassy eyes. For a second, Anna pitied him, but soon memories of all the harm he had inflicted returned to her and she smirked down at him then turned to Gabriel and kissed him passionately, releasing her pain and her triumph at once.

The fire died in Dracula's eyes and he slumped backwards. His body began to pulse with thick black slime that bubbled in on itself until only Anna's sword remained.

Anna looked from the sword to Gabriel then leapt back into Gabriel's arms. Tears flooded down her face. Words were not powerful enough to express the emotions raging through her. Relief. Love. Appreciation. Pain. Hope. Joy.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Carl, his robe stained with blood and what hair he had standing on end from the battle. Joyous, relieved laughter rose up in Anna and she began to giggle, soon joined by Gabriel and Carl.

Ecstatic relief raced through Gabriel, who reached out and pulled his friend and his fiancée into a hug. It was finally over. Dracula was gone. The future was here. They had done it. Together.

A/N Good grief! That took AGES! I've been at this for four hours! So I really hope you liked it! I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors – having a very un-grammar day and my typing's been a bit dodge lately.

I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, esp. since the story is coming to an end – one, maybe two chapters more.

Luyva all!


	21. Together

**Chapter 22: Together**

Gabriel had never been so happy to see a couch in his life. As soon as he stumbled through the icy barrier, it was the first thing his mind screamed out for. His limbs were tired and stiff, and his skin stung from the cuts on his arms and face. Anna took his arm and gently helped him to lie down in the den. Once she was sure that he was settled, she hurried out of the room.

The sun was just beginning to rise over Vaseria and Gabriel wondered if today would be different – would it be sunny for a change? Would the people sense something different now that Dracula was gone? Was this the beginning of a new start"

Carl fell into a chair opposite Gabriel, clutching a thick book, and sighed. "Not bad, eh?"

Gabriel smiled and paused. After a moment, he decided to be serious. "Thank you Carl, for killing Jacob and helping Anna. You were great."

"It was my pleasure," Carl smiled proudly, "always ready to help."

"You braved a lot for us tonight – I am grateful," Gabriel smiled warmly.

"True," Carl said proudly, "I did. Getting chased by those hideous things and covered in that horrible green concoction, I would have to agree with you. Not to mention that savage vampire you left me to fight."

"Jacob? You could handle him."

"Hmmm, well at least I got this," Carl patted the book in his lap proudly.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This, my friend, is the entire history of Anna's family." Carl said, propping the book up so Van Helsing could see the title, "_El Historia de Valerious - _found it in Dracula's library."

"So that's where you disappeared to when we were leaving?"

"Correct."

"Carl, we were worried. Anna thought- Anna!" Gabriel sat up and looked around.

"Anna?" he called.

"I'm here, love," a velvety voice came from behind him. Gabriel strained to look.

Anna stood behind the chair on which he lay, clutching a basket of bandages and ointment bottles. She smiled and Gabriel's body flushed with warmth.

"Anna! Are you ok? You've been through a lot - you should be sitting down!" He moved to get up but Anna leaned over and kissed him, stopping his voice. She pushed him back onto the couch.

"Shh," she whispered, "I'm fine. _You_ need to rest."

She kissed him again then straightened up. Her hand immediately went to her middle and Gabriel did not miss the strained look of pain that flashed across her face.

Anna went over to Carl. "Ok, Carl. Let me see what I can do about those slashes on your back."

Gabriel's eyes dashed to Anna's shoulders, to the deep cuts across her own back and the blood seeping into her shirt. Concern flushed Gabriel's body.

"Anna, I don't think you should be-"

"No Gabriel," Anna interrupted him, she turned to face him. "You two have healed me countless times, saved my life. It is time I helped you."

"But Anna, I love you, you don't have to do this when you've been through as much as we have, if not more..."

"Exactly," Anna smiled and touched his cheek. "_I_ love _you_ too. I help because I choose to." She winked and turned back to Carl. Again Gabriel saw her cringe but this time, he understood. She needed to do this, despite her own injuries.

Anna worked quickly on Carl's wounds, eager to get to Gabriel. Her head and ribs were aching and her back was on fire where Jacob slashed her. She longed to fall into Gabriel's arms but knew she had to do this. It was her turn to do the healing.

"Ow!" Carl whined, pulling away from the disinfectant-soaked swab she was pressing to his back.

Gabriel chuckled. "You're moaning like a child, old friend."

"Well, it stings, damn it!" Carl said indignantly.

"Still cursing too? No wonder it's so sore," Gabriel joked.

Carl cast a scathing look at him then cringed as Anna applied the swab once more.

"There," Anna said, stepping back from Gabriel to examine the bandage she had fixed around his arm. "Finished."

Gabriel glanced from his arm to Anna. She was pale and already, large, nasty-looking bruises were forming on her porcelain skin. He grasped her hand and felt her trembling.

He tugged on her arm so she sat on the couch beside him.

"Now you, princess," he said in a smooth voice.

Anna looked hesitant and smiled evasively. "I'm fine love - just need some rest." She said dismissively.

Gabriel put his hand across her back, where Jacob cut her, and she instantly flinched in pain, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth.

"Don't seem fine to me." Gabriel said knowingly. He knew she was trying to be strong and independent: she didn't want to always be the one who needed to be cared for, but he'd learnt when to call her bluff long ago.

"Come on, let me take a look." He gazed deep into Anna's eyes, and soon, she sighed submissively.

"If you must." She shrugged and turned her back to Gabriel.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Anna moved to get up but Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder. "Carl?"

"Oh, all right then. I'll get it." Carl grumbled and got up, leaving the room.

Gabriel turned his attention back to his fiancée. Gently, Gabriel pulled the back of Anna's blood-soaked shirt down to the top of her corset and winced at the damage. Jacob's claws had dug deep. Gabriel shuddered to think what Anna's ribs would be like.

"What's wrong?" Anna sensed his trouble.

"I'm surprised Jacob was able to hurt you like this, love. Best we check your ribs before I start bandaging."

He nuzzled the back of Anna's neck and she giggled and turned to face him. She looked up into his eyes. "You haven't held me since we left Castle Dracula, hold me now," she said, leaning into Gabriel. His warm arms enveloped her and she closed her eyes. Already it felt as if the pounding in her head was easing. All that Anna had been feeling, had been keeping inside herself was suddenly released. She was free – free to live as she liked and to love Gabriel - illimitably. Anna allowed her whole body to relax. The warmth and comfort emanating from Gabriel were captivating and her mind began to wonder. Her body was battle weary and weak from the fever. Soon she forgot her pain and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Gabriel didn't want to let Anna go. She had been right: he hadn't held her since they killed Dracula and his body had been craving her warmth. In the back of his mind, he knew he would have to release her sooner or later- he had to if he wanted to check her injuries. For now, though, he was happy to just have her in his arms. He thought back to Castle Dracula. He'd been truly terrified when he stumbled into the throne room to see Anna in Dracula's clutches. And when Dracula kissed her! Never had he felt such rage. Still, they had overcome. He glanced down at Anna's hand, which rested on his shoulder. The engagement ring shone back at him and his heart flushed with anticipation. There was so much to come, and Gabriel suspected he would enjoy every moment of it.

Carl entered the room once more and Gabriel looked up at him.

"Who was it?"

Carl looked to the door. Theresa stuck her head in and smiled at Van Helsing.

"Good morning Mr Van Helsing." The old woman said as she stepped into the room. "I came to see how Princess Anna is." She moved around the couch and her eyes fell on Anna where she lay against Gabriel.

"God! What happened?" Theresa gasped, noticing Anna's back.

Gabriel glanced down at Anna and quickly put a finger to his lips. Anna had fallen asleep and he would be damned before this nosey woman woke her up.

"Shh. She's asleep!" he whispered harshly.

Theresa nodded and took a few steps closer. "What happened to her, Mr Van Helsing?"

Gabriel paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. He decided to be blunt.

"She killed Dracula last night," he said.

Theresa did a double take. "Sir?"

Gabriel nodded in confirmation. "Yes. She finally did it."

Anna awoke to soft voices. She felt warmth and softness around her and realised she was once more in her bed. Strange, she thought, how I always awake in bed after a major battle against Dracula. She kept her eyes closed, content to just listen to the voices.

One was Gabriel's.

"You know, Dracula used Jacob like a puppet. He never intended to give Anna to him."

The second voice was Carl's, "I almost pity him – he died fighting for a liar."

Silence for a moment. Then Gabriel's soft voice once more, "Did you find anything interesting in _Historia_?"

"Indeed," Carl. "It confirms exactly what Dracula said. Anna's ancestor, Anya, was a distant cousin of Dracula's. She was engaged to a certain Sir Van Helsing, a knight, but was murdered before the two could marry. Dracula was found dead only three days after Anya. It's all right here! There's a picture of her too. The resemblance between her and the princess is, well, disturbing."

"I wonder why Dracula had that book. I would have expected to find it here. Why would he want the history of the family he despised?"

"Perhaps," Carl again, "he didn't want it for himself, he just didn't want somebody else to have it."

"Hmmm." Silence followed and Anna sensed eyes upon herself.

"She's fine, Van Helsing, just resting."

"I know Carl."

"Well, I'd better be getting to bed, goodnight. Or perhaps good day would be more suitable? Either way – adieu!"

Footsteps, then a load bang.

"Ow! Bugger!"

"Carl? I doubt the cardinal would appreciate that?" Anna could hear the amusement in Gabriel's voice. She smiled to herself; little about Carl had changed.

Carl grumbled something about his status as a friar then the door creaked shut.

Anna felt a bump on the mattress next to her and opened her eyes. Gabriel was beside her in his sleeping pants, pulling the duvet up over both of them.. Anna noticed the bandage she had fixed on his arm was still firmly in place and smiled to herself. Moving slightly, she felt a thick bandage around her middle and grimaced as a dull ache ran through her ribs.

Gabriel turned to face her. "Hello angel," he whispered gently, "feeling better?"

"Why did you let me sleep?" Anna whispered back.

"You needed it. Besides, when you hear how badly Jacob hurt your ribs, you'll be glad you slept through it. I hope you don't mind that I changed you into your night dress?"

Anna smiled mischievously, "Why, Mr Van Helsing, if we are to be married, I would expect you to see a lot more of me." She winked and Gabriel chuckled.

He looked over her face – the soft chocolate hair, the crimson lips, the smooth skin – and smiled. "I love you – so much," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Anna smiled back and pulled his arms around her, needing his warmth. "I love you too." She said, "but now we face an even greater challenge than Dracula."

Gabriel frowned, "What's that, love?"

"Planning a wedding."

Gabriel smiled and nuzzled her neck. "Well, I'm sure we'll be able to manage that. Especially if we do it-"

"-together?"

The End 

(for now)

A/N THANK YOU, o wonderful readers who have stuck with me – your reviews are the reason this story made it to the end!

I WISH YOU ALL RED M'nMs FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!

I will be writing a sequel, see keep your eyes open. And…. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, now's definitely the time to tell me as I'm planning the next story.

Well, farewell for now.

Luv and hugs to you all

Hollysgirl

x x x x x


End file.
